Listón (Re-escrito)
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: (Versión revisada y re-editada) "Naciste para conocerme y yo nací para ti"No estamos equivocados es éste nuestro destino. ¿Cómo un trozo de tela puede causarte tantos inconvenientes? No me importa, pero no permitiré que sientas lástima por ti misma -situado después del final del manga
1. Chapter 1

Importante: He editado la narrativa y ortografía de esta historia por lo que es prácticamente una historia nueva (aunque la trama es la misma). Eso ha hecho que la historia se alargara un poco haciendo necesario separar la trama en más capítulos, aún así espero que lo disfruten. Si desean leer la versión original fechada en el 2011 pueden encontrar los archivos de mis fanfics sin editar en mi perfil, aunque recomiendo que no lo hagan hasta terminar esta versión.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi autora de: "InuYasha: un cuento feudal de hadas"

* * *

La mañana pintaba tranquila, el sol brillaba sin casi ninguna nube que le opacara coloreando el cielo de un despejado azul. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente de aquel limpio aire que se filtraba en sus pulmones, se concentró en el sonido de las aves cantando alegremente y de los niños a lo lejos que jugueteaban sin la más mínima de las intranquilidades. Sonrió alegremente sin preocuparse de abrir los ojos, estaba en casa.

Abrió despacio sus párpados para intentar re ubicar su propia presencia en aquel cuadro tan feliz que sus sentidos le brindaban: sentir el verde pasto bajo sus muslos le hizo recordar que se encontraba sentada en uno de los prados cercanos a la aldea donde vivía. Giró a su derecha y observó el gran cesto de paja seca rebosante de las hierbas que había recolectado durante el transcurso de su mañana. El verano podía ser tan inclemente que llegaba a deshidratar a los niños y ancianos de su poblado, y era su deber estar preparada para aquello.

 _El sofocante verano_ , repitió en su cabeza cuando un viento caluroso sopló en su cara pasando a juguetear con su cabello, arrugó su nariz en forma de protesta al tiempo que hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un delicado listón de color blanco con el cual ató su azabache cabello, se aseguró de atarlo firmemente para después regresar su trabajo seleccionando las mejores plantas para su labor tal y como su ahora maestra, la anciana Kaede, le había enseñado.

Sintió pronto su tranquila atmosfera cambiar al percatarse de una presencia muy conocida por ella acercarse hacia donde se encontraba, provocándole cosquilleos en su nuca, permaneció serena concentrada en su labor tomando aquellas útiles plantas entre sus finos dedos reconociendo sus texturas y colores.

Escuchó suaves pasos sobre la hierba, cada vez más cercanos hasta que su cuerpo fue cubierto del sol por una sombra reflejada por aquel que había llegado con ella.

—¿Es hora de irnos? —preguntó en un tono suave alejando sus manos del suelo y colocándolas en su regazo.

—Pronto será medio día, el calor podría hacerte daño, Kagome —le respondió una voz que ella adoraba de manera sincera y devota, el escucharle con sincera preocupación por ella le llenaba el pecho—. Vamos con los demás.

Sonrió haciendo una mueca tierna con sus labios acatando la petición con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, sujetó entre sus manos todas las hojas y plantas que descansaban en su regazo colocándolas con cuidado en el canasto donde no cabía una hoja más, se puso de pie con facilidad llevando el cesto con ella, alzó su vista y se encontró inmediatamente con la atenta mirada dorada de su esposo, InuYasha.

—Vámonos entonces — hizo una leve pausa para sonreírle de nuevo a su compañero.

No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo cuando notó que sus palabras hicieron que su tímido esposo se sonrojara e intentase disimularlo sujetando la mano que ella mantenía libre y emprendiendo su caminata de regreso a su hogar. Ella sujetó con firmeza el cesto de plantas medicinales para evitar que se le resbalara por la acción tan tosca de su pareja, sin evitar sentirse victoriosa al descubrir gustosa que aún tenía ese poder de abochornarlo.

Los pasos de ambos sobre el pasto y el cantar de uno que otro pájaro era lo único que se escuchaba en su caminata hacia la aldea, Kagome alzó la mirada al cielo disfrutando por un momento de sus tonalidades azules.

Solía no notarlo pero el tiempo pasaba tan rápido desde que había regresado a aquella antigua época, tan lejana a la suya, pronto se cumplirían quince meses de eso. Dirigió su mirada hacia InuYasha, él le regresó la mirada curioso por lo que fuera que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ella sólo levantó ligeramente los labios a modo de una sonrisa que marcó los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. El rostro de InuYasha se tornó de un cierto color rojo, le desvió la mirada y regresó su atención al camino a través del campo verde y despejado.

De todo ese tiempo sólo cumplía siete meses de vivir como la mujer de InuYasha — _su esposa_ — repitió con alegría su cabeza. Al principio había sido un proceso lento, solía llorar, enojarse más de lo normal e incluso buscar una pelea con su esposo como solían hacerlo cuando ella tenía quince años para así tener un pretexto para correr hacia el pozo aunque ya no la llevaba a ningún lado, quizá eso le hacía llorar aún más fuerte. Pero InuYasha parecía comprender su duelo por despedirse de su casa, su familia, de la época en la que nació y creció, y jamás le tomó en serio sus palabras de enojo o buscó presionar su unión.

Estaba tan agradecida con él.

Estaba tan enamorada de él.

Seguían caminando en silencio, con sus dedos entrelazados cuando lo escuchó aclarar su garganta preparándose para hablar:

—Quítate ese listón.

Ella volteó hacia él sin entender aquella petición, pudo notar que él no alejó su mirada del camino ni por un instante.

—¿Qué has dicho, InuYasha? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

—No me gusta cómo luces con ese listón —contestó tranquila pero tajantemente sin dignarse a mirarla ni por simple cortesía.

—¿Por qué no? —trató con todas sus fuerzas no aparentar molestia o incomodidad. InuYasha pareció no notarlo.

—No pareces tú —la tranquilidad con la que se encogió de hombros mientras que aún no tenía la mínima decencia de mirarla a los ojos, de pronto le irritó.

—Ah, ya veo —se defendió no esforzándose más en disimular su molestia—. Con un peinado así me parezco a...

—No lo digas —InuYasha le interrumpió antes de que pudiese completar su frase, dignándose por fin a mirarla directamente a los ojos, detuvo tan abruptamente su andar que Kagome tuvo que recobrar su equilibrio para no caer al mismo tiempo que reforzó su agarre del cesto de hierbas medicinales.

—¿No es verdad? —preguntó inevitablemente irritada, frunció el ceño buscando leer la mirada de InuYasha pero este mantuvo su temple sin titubear.

—No, no es verdad —ultimó el hanyou al mismo tiempo que soltó su mano, arrojándola como si le quemara, se dio la media vuelta y continuó su marcha sin ella. Ella permaneció petrificada en su lugar, casi como un impulso que no pudo controlar sus brazos dejaron de responderle haciendo que soltara el canasto cuyo sonido fue amortiguado por el verde pastizal que cubría el suelo, todas las hierbas y flores que había recolectado se regaron bajo sus pies pero eso no le importó ni un poco.

Sintió picor en su nariz y sus ojos comenzaron a arder, pero se negaba a llorar, notó como si sus manos actuaran sin su permiso alzándose hasta su cabeza con intenciones de llegar a aquel delgado trozo de tela. Sus dedos apenas habían comenzado a halar del inocente listón cuando escuchó unos apresurados pasos dirigiéndose hasta ella.

—Señora Kagome —escuchó ser nombrada por alguien que jadeaba suplicando por aire, se volteó inmediatamente hacia la dueña de aquella voz y vio a una chica unos cuantos años más joven que ella de cabello castaño claro y ropajes típicos de una aldeana. Kagome la reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Konomi? —preguntó levemente alarmada al ver el semblante de aquella chica—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Es...—la muchacha jadeó tratando de recuperar aire después del maratónico recorrido que había cursado al buscar a la sacerdotisa—, es mi abuelo.

 _Continuará._


	2. Chapter 2

—¿InuYasha? —le nombró su amigo Miroku apenas lo vio cruzar el umbral de su hogar—. Creí que irías por la señora Kagome.

—Se ha quedado un poco más —mintió apartando su mirada de la de su mejor amigo apenado por su actuar hace unos minutos con su esposa. Sango lo miraba poco convencida a un lado del fuego de su hoguera donde un caldero con estofado de verduras hervía listo para servirse, InuYasha también desvió su vista de ella. Shippo, acurrucado en una esquina de la cabaña cuidando a las gemelas que dormían la siesta, no pudo evitar notar aquel cambio de aires en el ambiente.

—No la habrás hecho enojar, ¿verdad InuYasha? —inquirió Shippo inflando sus mejillas a modo de reproche.

—Claro que no, enano —se defendió InuYasha con tosquedad, tragando pesadamente saliva, definitivamente se disculparía con Kagome más tarde.

—No sé por qué no te creo —comentó la exterminadora con desdés ganándose una mirada llena de furia por parte del semi demonio, ella tratando de restarle importancia miró hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo que recibía en sus brazos al menor de sus hijos que le suplicaba atención al cual cargó y rodeó en sus brazos con profundo amor y devoción. El zorro mágico sólo asintió cruzándose de brazos, volviendo a recostar su cabeza en el mismo futón donde dormían las gemelas.

InuYasha arrugó la nariz queriendo lucir lo más ofendido que pudiese pero sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados que rápidamente lo pusieron en alerta, se percató de la esencia de la anciana Kaede, mucho antes que la mujer llegara a la cabaña del monje y su esposa.

—¡Excelencia! —exclamó la vieja sacerdotisa apenas levantó la cortina de paja seca que cubría el umbral de la pequeña cabaña. El monje se puso de pie velozmente, Sango se alteró aprisionando con más sobreprotección a su hijo entre los brazos dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus hijas aún dormidas, quizá calculando cuánto tiempo le tomaría llegar hasta ellas, InuYasha permaneció alerta en su lugar.

—¿Qué sucede señora Kaede? —preguntó Miroku apenas se puso de pie.

—Venga conmigo, le explicaré en el camino —contestó la anciana mujer sin dar más aclaraciones, se dio la media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido.

InuYasha y Miroku se vieron el uno al otro, confundidos, pero el monje de inmediato salió del ensimismamiento y miró a su mujer.

—Quédate con los niños —le pidió con autoridad, esperó a que su esposa asintiera en señal de estar de acuerdo y después re-dirigió sus ojos a InuYasha—. Vamos.

InuYasha estuvo de acuerdo sin rechistar y salieron rápidamente del hogar del Monje. No fue difícil para ellos alcanzar a la anciana que seguía caminando lo más rápido que sus pies y su edad le permitían.

—Podría decirnos que necesita de mí con tanta urgencia, anciana Kaede? —preguntó Miroku apenas pudo ponerse a un lado de la sacerdotisa, igualando su paso.

—Uno de los aldeanos...el viejo Ebisu —comenzó la sacerdotisa tratando de acomodar sus palabras sin detener su paso—. Está muy grave y quizá...quizá no pase la noche.

—¿Y por eso nos alteraste a todos, vieja bruja? —refunfuñó InuYasha mostrándose frustrado pues pensaba que se trataba de algo más peligroso. El desdén fue tal que provocó que la anciana detuviera abruptamente su andar y encarara al Hanyou, este se mostró extrañado por aquella reacción, tragó saliva aterrado ante la mirada que le dedicó la vieja Kaede.

—El viejo Ebisu es uno de mis grandes amigos de la infancia, InuYasha, es muy importante para mí —se defendió Kaede, siempre solía pasar por alto los desdenes y descortesías del medio demonio pero en esta ocasión parecía muy diferente, y eso InuYasha lo notó—. Si no queda más que hacer por él al menos espero que su excelencia pueda darle su bendición y que descanse en paz.

InuYasha pasó saliva tan lentamente que le raspó la garganta, pocas veces había visto a la vieja Kaede tan a la defensiva con él.

—¿Puede decirme que le sucede al viejo Ebisu? —preguntó Miroku redirigiendo la conversación hacia lo importante ignorando la rabieta de su amigo, tratando de apaciguar las aguas. Un arte que, debía reconocer, había perfeccionado después de tantos años de conocer al tosco medio demonio.

—En su último viaje a las montañas del norte fue contagiado por los hongos de la araña —comenzó la anciana Kaede alejando su mirada de InuYasha demostrando que había recuperado la calma, InuYasha exhaló un suspiro de alivio—, ataca los pies, las manos, debilita los huesos y provoca intensas fiebres.

—¿Es contagiosa? —preguntó Miroku, en un tono que dejaba entrever una verdadera preocupación.

—Muchísimo —reconoció la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que retomaba su marcha hacia adelante después de haberla interrumpido—. Un simple roce de una mano infectada puede ser fatal.

—¿Hay alguien cuidando al anciano, Kaede? —preguntó InuYasha ignorando el incidente de hace unos momentos—. Si esa enfermedad es tan peligrosa como dices no podemos bajar la guardia.

—He mandado a su nieta a buscar a Kagome —respondió la anciana sin apartar su mirada del camino entre las cabañas de la aldea, por el tono en el que contestó dejaba claro que había perdonado a InuYasha por su descortesía—, espero que esté ya tratando la fiebre de mi amigo Ebisu.

Escuchar el nombre de su mujer hizo que las orejas del semi demonio dieran un tirón de alerta, al menos acompañar a Kaede y a Miroku no sería en vano pues tendría la oportunidad de hacer las paces con Kagome por el incidente de hacía un rato. Aunque con el asunto de una " _enfermedad contagiosa y altamente peligrosa"_ no estaba muy seguro que le dejara tranquilo el hecho que su esposa estuviera tan cerca de aquel moribundo anciano.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña entraron despacio y en silencio, InuYasha odiaba las casas de los enfermos pues se impregnaban del mareante olor de los remedios hechos de hierbas, especias y a veces de animales muertos que desprendían olores pestilentes que a su desarrollado olfato no le agradaban en lo absoluto. Pero había un olor en específico que le provocaba ganas de vomitar: el olor de la muerte cuando está cada vez más cerca y era, precisamente esa peste, la que invadía toda la pequeña choza.

Apenas entraron InuYasha observó de inmediato a Kagome de rodillas frente a un viejo hombre de piel morena, aunque con una palidez enfermiza, y escaso cabello blanco postrado sobre un futón. Su respiración era lenta y estaba bañado en sudor el cual la joven sacerdotisa limpiaba con un paño húmedo para después usar un paño diferente impregnado de un ungüento de color verde para tratar las manos y piernas infectadas con ese hongo del que había hablado la anciana momentos atrás.

Estos tenían un aspecto totalmente desagradable, eran de un verde tan oscuro que en ciertos lugares eran completamente de negro, además burbujeaban una sustancia viscosa y gris, InuYasha no le apartó los ojos de encima a aquella horrenda zona cuando vio las manos de su esposa acercar con cuidado el paño con el remedio medicinal.

—Kagome —escuchó la voz de la anciana Kaede llamar a su mujer pero InuYasha no apartó la mirada del viscoso moho de las extremidades del anciano hasta que vio a Kagome alejar sus manos de aquel lugar—, ¿Has podido ayudar al viejo Ebisu?

La voz de Kaede sonaba con expectativas, como si intentara aferrarse a una esperanza de ver mejorar a su amigo pero rápidamente se esfumó cuando la joven sacerdotisa dejó de verla directamente para dedicarle una triste mirada al suelo.

—Aún continúa con muchísima fiebre —reconoció Kagome sin ser capaz de disimular su tristeza—, no he conseguido que disminuya.

El tono de Kagome le parecía tan derrotista a InuYasha, detestaba que su esposa a veces no fuera capaz de reconocer sus propias habilidades pero también la comprendía, después de todo, llevaba poco tiempo entrenando seriamente como sacerdotisa. El hanyou tuvo que detener sus pensamientos al sentirse tan aturdido por culpa del intenso olor que despedían las hierbas medicinales hervidas que inundaban la cabaña pero, a pesar del intenso mareo de los fastidiosos remedios humanos, aún era capaz de detectar en el aire dos inconfundibles esencias en el lugar: el primero era la tristeza de Kagome aquello le hizo buscar con la mirada a su esposa quien seguía de rodillas a un lado del desahuciado hombre tratando con todas sus ganas de salvarlo siendo instruida por la anciana Kaede quien no paraba de colocar compresas calientes en cada rincón del enfermo que lucía infectado; el segundo olor era más penetrante y amargo, lo peor de todo es que no paraba de hacerse más y más presente, el olor de la muerte.

—¿InuYasha? —la voz de su amigo Miroku le ayudó a regresar del pozo de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia el monje quien lucía preocupado por él, el medio demonio debía lucir totalmente intranquilo como para haber alterado a su amigo—, dime, ¿sucede algo?

—No, no es nada, olvídalo —mintió con apenas un hilo de su voz y sin muchas ganas. Quería confiar con todas sus fuerzas en su esposa, quería creer que ella sería capaz de alejar aquella presencia que invadía cada vez más el lugar y el cuerpo del anciano Ebisu.

El mencionado anciano comenzó a lanzar roncos quejidos aparentemente de dolor, InuYasha pudo verlo intentar mover sus ennegrecidos dedos provocando que el espantoso hongo se extendiera un poco más en su piel, el quejido más sonoro del anciano les hizo ver a todos el gran sufrimiento que estaba pasando.

Escuchó la cortina de palma hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a una joven chica quien apenas entró rompió en llanto, se acercó lo más que pudo al anciano siendo detenida por Miroku pues podía ser peligroso. La joven cayó de rodillas a un lado de la esposa de InuYasha, regando en el suelo un montón de nuevas hierbas medicinales que seguramente había sido enviada a buscar y sin poder dejar de llorar se arrastró tanto como pudo al enfermo hombre.

—Abuelo —sollozó la chica, InuYasha adivinó que había sido la chica que había traído a Kagome hasta ese lugar. El viejo pareció escucharla pues entre abrió los ojos apenas logrando ver, InuYasha pudo notar como el hombre estudiaba el lugar con su mirada sin poder respirar a un ritmo normal.

—Es un bello atardecer —atinó a decir el anciano después de varios intentos fallidos por hablar en los que sólo había podido soltar quejidos y ruidos guturales, por la expresión en su rostro era evidente que cada ronca palabra era pronunciada con dolor—No quiero, no quiero que este día termine.

—Viejo Ebisu —le nombró la anciana Kaede con cierta confianza y familiaridad que InuYasha no conocía, cierto era también que la angustia estaba presente en el tono de voz de la sacerdotisa.

—¿Viejo?, pero si solo soy un niño yo...yo estaba jugando en los alrededores de la aldea, ¿qué hago aquí? —comenzó a soltar el anciano tan confundido como todos los presentes en aquella cabaña, el hombre miraba en todas direcciones buscando algo a lo cual aferrarse hasta que clavó su mirada en Kagome quien dio un respingo apenas notó ser estudiada por los ojos del anciano—, ¿Usted me trajo aquí?, ¿acaso me lastimé?, prometo ser más cuidadoso pero deje que me vaya a mi casa.

—Señor Ebisu... —Kagome apenas fue capaz de mascullar esas palabras al verse rodeada por la desesperación con la que hablaba el viejo hombre, sin ser capaz de entender que estaba pasando.

«Delira por la fiebre» reflexionó InuYasha sin apartar su vista del anciano y sus acciones, aquella obstinación que tuvo cuando vio a Kagome no le había agradado para nada, era todo muy extraño. Entonces sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

«Niños...jugando en los alrededores de la aldea en el atardecer...» ese pensamiento llegó a la mente su mente tan rápido como un relámpago, entonces comprendió que el olor del moribundo hombre ya era conocido para él con anterioridad, en una de las manos de Kikyo cuando estaba viva, era uno de los niños que jugaban con ella todas las tardes...

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó los jadeos del viejo Ebisu provocados por el inmenso dolor que sufría al intentar levantarse. Se puso completamente alerta cuando el viejo, enloquecido por la fiebre, pretendía acercarse a su mujer.

—Mírala, ahí está —balbuceó el anciano Ebisu cuando pudo sentarse por su propia cuenta en el futón, todos pudieron escuchar el crujir de los huesos del pobre hombre cuando lo hizo mas sin importarle nada clavó de nuevo sus ojos en la joven sacerdotisa—, tan bella como siempre...dicen que está muerta pero no es verdad.

A Kagome se le congeló el cuerpo entero cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca del viejo Ebisu, ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando se percató que el desahuciado hombre levantó una de sus infectadas manos con la única intensión de tocar su mejilla, apretó los ojos con terror pues su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes de apartarse pero fue entonces cuando escuchó unos rápidos y fuertes pasos acercarse para después desplomarse de rodillas detrás de ella provocando un sonoro golpe en el suelo de madera. Fue una fracción de segundo en la que sintió su cintura siendo rodeada por los fuertes brazos de alguien, a quien de inmediato reconoció como InuYasha, para ser alejada del alcance de las manos del anciano.

Acercarse de más al anciano le había mareado por el intenso olor que despedía todo de él, desde el pestilente hongo de las montañas, las insoportables esencias de las plantas medicinales hasta aquel condenado olor a muerte pero nada de eso le importó un carajo cuando vio al viejo loco intentar tocar la mejilla de Kagome. Mantenía fuertemente el abrazo en la cintura de su esposa completamente alerta por si era necesario alejarla más de ese lugar. Al mismo tiempo que él se encargó de proteger a Kagome, vio a Miroku y a la nieta de aquel anciano forzándolo a volver a recostarse recibiendo como respuesta los gritos y forcejeos del viejo Ebisu intentando zafarse.

Kagome sólo podía ver aquella escena con terror, su cuerpo no le respondía, y cada desgarrador grito que lanzaba el anciano luchando por liberarse del monje y su nieta le clavaba miles de agujas de miedo en la espalda. Con toda la fuerza de su voluntad se obligó a buscar con la mirada a la anciana Kaede quien se apresuró a coger un montón de hierbas medicinales machacándolas con el mortero con la intensión de preparar un remedio para tranquilizar al viejo Ebisu. Era tan rápida como se lo permitía su edad pero Kagome pudo notar como sus manos temblaban aterradas, incluso podría decirse que desesperadas.

—¡Me estoy muriendo, ella ha venido por mí para acompañarme al otro mundo! —el hombre derramaba lágrimas gruesas y de un enfermizo color amarillento, luchaba con una fuerza que nadie podría creer que poseía, alzaba sus brazos en dirección a Kagome a quien buscaba descorazonadamente—, ¡déjenme tocar su hermoso rostro!

—¡Anciana date prisa con esa porquería! —ladró InuYasha iracundamente arrastrando su cuerpo y el de su esposa un par de pasos más del viejo Ebisu. Su desesperación y mareo eran casi un solo ente. Todo era un torbellino: el intenso olor a remedios humanos, el puto hedor de la muerte cada vez más presente y, por si le faltara algo más con lo cual lidiar, el condenado viejo estaba confundiendo a Kagome con...

—Tan hermosa como siempre, con ese fino listón sujetando su cabello —la voz del viejo Ebisu sonó tan áspera como una piedra y tan desgarrante como un cuchillo—: la divina y poderosa sacerdotisa Kikyo...

El cuerpo del viejo Ebisu cayó de espaldas sobre el futón debajo de él sin ningún tipo de resistencia y completamente estático. El viejo había muerto.

 _Continuará._


	3. Chapter 3

De pronto el silencio fue total. Kagome no podía ni hacer reaccionar sus pensamientos, estaba completamente en blanco, suplicó con todas sus fuerzas que sus piernas se levantaran y la pudieran sostener pero sentía que ya ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo propio.

InuYasha sintió sus orejas tensarse fuertemente al escuchar las últimas palabras del viejo antes de morir _,_ _«_ _mierda, mierda, mierda_ _»_ _,_ era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. El silencio que tanto lastimaba sus oídos se rompió cuando escuchó el fuerte golpe del mortero contra el suelo, la anciana Kaede lo había dejado caer sin ningún miramiento y evidentemente rendida.

La joven nieta del ahora fallecido viejo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al mismo tiempo que el monje Miroku juntó sus manos para dedicarle una honrosa oración al alma del anciano fallecido.

—Descansa en paz, alma inocente —murmuró Miroku con solemnidad al cabo de unos segundos de silenciosa oración, acercó sus manos hasta las sábanas que arropaban el cuerpo del anciano para cubrir el rostro y la cabeza debajo de ellas.

InuYasha trató de sentarse llevando con él a Kagome, reafirmó el agarre en la cintura de su mujer pero ella no dijo ni hizo nada, permanecía en silencio con su mano derecha cubriendo sus labios y con los ojos completamente abiertos. La nieta del anciano lloraba sin parar pero Kagome no parecía notar eso ni ninguna otra cosa.

—Kagome... —la nombró InuYasha susurrándole al oído tratando de hacerla volver del impacto en el que, al parecer, había quedado—, contéstame, Kagome.

Ella no le respondió así que soltó su cintura con la intensión de encararla pero entonces ella aprovechó para ponerse rápidamente de pie, completamente muda, y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio fuera de la cabaña. InuYasha como reacción se puso de pie pero, mareado por la maldita mezcla de aromas, volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo.

Maldijo caso cien veces más y gruño al ponerse más lentamente de pie, giró su vista hacia Miroku este entendió el gesto asegurándole que se encargaría del cuerpo del anciano fallecido, entonces InuYasha salió de la cabaña con intenciones de encontrar a su mujer. Apenas salió cerró los ojos concentrando su olfato en rastrear el aroma de Kagome pero no lo detectó, no fue difícil para InuYasha llegar a la conclusión que la chica había utilizado esa tonta técnica de ocultar su esencia que utilizaban las sacerdotisas para esconderse de sus enemigos.

—Niña tonta, cómo odio que hagas eso... —maldijo en voz alta y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, esperando que Kagome estuviera ahí.

-o-

Corría esquivando árboles, tratando de no tropezar con las piedras del suelo, lo hacía tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían y aún cuando estas comenzaron a doler suplicando parar no se dio permiso de hacerlo, lo único que podía escuchar era su propia respiración agitada. Parecía que escapaba pero, ¿de quién?, ¿de InuYasha o de ella misma?

Frenó de golpe cuando llegó a las orillas del río que corría cerca de la aldea, la corriente acarreaba el agua con energía provocando un sonido agradable. Cerró los ojos y permitió que aquel sonido le relajara los sentidos. Había corrido lo más rápido que había podido de su esposo pero sabía que contra su velocidad sobrehumana jamás sería capaz de ganar, fue por eso que había decidido poner en práctica una técnica de escondite que había estado aprendiendo de la anciana Kaede pero, al ser apenas una principiante, sabía que sólo duraría unos cuantos minutos al no saber utilizarla bien.

Ni esa técnica ni al parecer ninguna otra, reflexionó abriendo los ojos divisando el río que seguía arrastrando su corriente sin la más mínima preocupación, no había podido hacer algo mínimamente bien. Aquel anciano había caído en los delirios de la fiebre porque ella fue incapaz de controlarla.

 _«La divina y poderosa sacerdotisa Kikyo...»_

Repitió su cabeza mientras dio pesados pasos hacia la corriente de agua hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir su propio rostro en el espejo cristalino que esta creaba. Su reflejo distorsionado por el agua le regresaba una mirada fría, de pronto notó su rostro más delgado y pálido. Aquello la llenó de escalofríos que cimbraron sus piernas haciendo que estas perdieran la habilidad de mantenerla de pie haciéndola caer de rodillas sobre el suelo húmedo manchando sus ropas del lodo que se formaba a las orillas del río.

—Nunca he estado de acuerdo cuando dicen que me parezco a ella —susurró sin apartar su mirada de su reflejo en el agua—. Ella siempre fue más astuta...y más hermosa...

Su cabeza no dejaba de atormentarla con esos pensamientos provocando que su nariz comenzara a picar y sintiera arder sus ojos sentenciando que el llanto estaba por llegar. Apoyó ambas manos en el suelo buscando la manera de tranquilizarse, pero su cuerpo entero temblaba.

 _«Ella era perfecta, podría hacerlo todo bien...»_

—Yo, yo —tartamudeó apartando su mirada del espejo creado por el agua—, yo sólo soy...

—Tú eres mi esposa —escuchó la voz del semi demonio a sus espaldas, quien se acercaba lentamente hasta ella—, no sólo eso, eres una gran sacerdotisa.

—InuYasha...—lo nombró en apenas un susurro sin atreverse a levantar su mirada.

—¿Qué sucede Kagome? —preguntó sinceramente preocupado.

—No pude —contestó con una voz apenas entendible pero sabía que InuYasha era capaz de escucharla—, no pude salvar al anciano Ebisu. Soy tan inútil.

—No digas tonterías —reclamó su esposo ante sus lamentos—. Ese anciano estaba condenado a muerte desde que enfermó, tú hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos.

—Lo que estaba en mis manos —repitió Kagome con desánimo aferrándose con fuerza al suelo, sintió sus dedos hundirse en la tierra húmeda, el fango se colaba en sus uñas pero no le importaba, se rehusaba a levantar la mirada.

—Venga mujer —insistió InuYasha en restarle importancia al asunto en un intento por levantarle el ánimo—, vamos a casa.

—Tengo que...tengo que regresar a la aldea —pidió Kagome en un tono de voz un poco más alto y ligeramente desesperado, en un último intento por sentirse útil.

—De ninguna manera —se negó su compañero, Kagome escuchó los pasos firmes de InuYasha sobre la hierba húmeda acortando más la distancia entre ellos—. Miroku y Kaede se harán cargo de la sepultura de ese viejo. Tú y yo iremos a casa.

Desde que se habían emparejado InuYasha se había vuelto más firme en sus decisiones, pero incluso así a Kagome le pareció escucharlo murmurar un "si quieres te llevaré a casa de Sango y Miroku por la noche", quizá a pesar de todo aún quería que ella se sintiera mejor.

Kagome no respondió más al sentir las manos de su compañero postrarse en sus hombros para después levantarla del suelo con completo cuidado, podía sentir cerca las filosas garras de él rozar su ropa en un intento titánico de no lastimarla, no se atrevió por sí misma a girar para encararlo por lo que el semi dominio se encargó de ello, pero la sacerdotisa mantenía la mirada baja, no quería que él la viera llorar.

«No me gusta cómo se te ve ese listón...no eres tú»

—¿No soy...yo?—dijo Kagome en apenas entendible susurro, se miró las manos completamente llenas de lodo, sabía que su ropa estaba igual de sucia.

—¿Qué dices, Kagome? —preguntó InuYasha sin entender a que se refería, la miraba curioso agachando el rostro tratando de encontrar la mirada de su esposa entre su espeso cabello oscuro.

—El anciano Ebisu me confundió con Kikyo —continuó tratando de encontrar las palabras—, tanto... ¿tanto me parezco a ella?

—No digas tonterías mujer, ese viejo estaba enloqueciendo por la fiebre —ahí estaba de nuevo InuYasha pretendiendo restarle importancia al caso pero sonaba cada vez más cansado de intentarlo.

—Una fiebre que yo pude curar si no fuera tan... —y ahí estaba de nuevo ella desmereciéndose.

—Kagome, ya basta —sentenció InuYasha notablemente más irritado, se había rendido en tratar de que su esposa levantara la mirada y ahora al veía desde arriba con autoridad—. Tú no eres así.

—¡¿Así cómo, InuYasha?, ¿como ella?, ¿como Kikyo? —le interrumpió Kagome alzando, por fin, su mirada llena de enojo y lágrimas.

InuYasha la miró sin habla y con una expresión de sorpresa, entonces sintió más ganas de llorar así que bajó de nuevo su mirada hacia el suelo temiendo el millón de cosas que podrían estar pasando por la mente de su esposo en ese momento.

—Tú no eres así de débil, no voy a permitir que sientas lástima por ti misma...—dijo InuYasha retomando sus palabras. Sonaba firme y convencido y, claro, bastante harto.

 _«Tan hermosa como siempre, con ese fino listón sujetando su cabello...La divina y poderosa sacerdotisa Kikyo»_

—Así de débil, debería ser más fuerte, ¿no? —preguntó Kagome insistente—. Tan fuerte como ella...

—Es suficiente, Kagome —sentenció InuYasha desesperado por la terquedad de su mujer—. Sé que te dije que no me gusta cómo te luce ese listón, y lo que dijo ese viejo antes de morir tampoco fue de gran ayuda, pero escúchame yo...

—¿La vez en mi?... —soltó ella de una sola vez arrebatándole las palabras de la boca, InuYasha la miró como si le hubiese lanzado una piedra directo a la cara.

—¿Pero qué mierda acabas de decir? —lanzó InuYasha terriblemente ofendido.

—Te recuerdo a ella, ¿no es así? Te duele recordarla, es por eso que no quieres verme tan parecida a ella —alzó de nuevo su mirada exaltada, encarando a un fúrico InuYasha quien parecía que estaba por lanzar fuego por los ojos.

—¡Para de una puta vez, Kagome! —le gritó InuYasha tan enojado que apenas podía controlarse—. ¡Estás celosa por tonterías!

—¡Aún la amas!, ¿verdad? —continuó Kagome sin darle ninguna tregua a InuYasha—, acaso... ¡¿Acaso piensas en ella cuando te acuestas conmigo?!

Fue suficiente para el semi demonio, la sujetó fuertemente del brazo derecho presionándolo con fuerza luchando contra sí mismo para no enterrar sus filosas garras en la piel humana. Fue entonces cuando sintió como su mejilla era fuertemente golpeada por la mano libre de Kagome.

Fue un sonoro golpe que hizo que la cara de InuYasha se ladeara un poco al recibirlo, después de eso se hizo presente un silencio tan fúnebre que parecía que incluso el río se había secado por la impresión. La mejilla de InuYasha no sólo lucía enrojecida por la bofetada sino también embarrada del lodo que Kagome aún llevaba entre sus dedos. Su mente se había quedado en blanco por unos segundos pero después su sangre volvió a hervir y regresó su mirada hacia una ahora arrepentida Kagome.

La mirada de InuYasha era fría y dura como dos pesadas piedras, Kagome no podía sentir otra cosa que escalofríos y una tremenda culpa.

—InuYasha...yo..por favor perdóname —suplicó llorosa.

—Ya olvídalo —le contestó InuYasha tan frío como su mirada soltando furiosamente el brazo de su mujer como si tocarlo le clavara cientos de agujas—. Me largo a la mierda.

Concluyó antes de irse corriendo a través de los árboles del bosque dejando a Kagome sola en aquel lugar.

 _Continuará._


	4. Chapter 4

Movía su boca como pez fuera del agua suplicando por oxígeno, su mente había quedado completamente en blanco mientras lo veía alejarse entre la espesura del bosque a una velocidad que ella jamás sería capaz de igualar; quería gritarle, llamarlo por su nombre pero de su boca no nacían más que gimoteos roncos de una garganta seca. Sintió sus piernas temblar haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre sus muslos en el suelo fresco.

—InuYasha —se escuchó como si le faltara el aire buscándolo con la mirada entre los árboles sin poder distinguirlo, intentó volver a nombrarlo al mismo tiempo que pesadas y frías lágrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas.

Grandísima idiota, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, lo único que InuYasha había intentado era hacerla sentir mejor pero ella se había comportado como una chiquilla malcriada y celosa. Y eso no había sido lo peor, también lo había abofeteado sin ninguna razón.

Bajó su mirada clavándola en el suelo sin parar de llorar, pero es que había sentido miedo de InuYasha, había sentido terror de lo que sea que pensaba contestarle su esposo con respecto a la mortífera pregunta que le había lanzado.

 _«_ _¡Aún la amas!, ¿verdad?... ¡¿Acaso piensas en ella cuando te acuestas conmigo?!_ _»_

Utilizando las mangas de su ropa se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y levantó la vista, lo único que escuchaba entre los árboles del bosque eran las aves y otras pequeñas criaturas que lo habitaban, dio un largo suspiro para después ponerse de pie lentamente sin apartar su mirada del camino por el que había echado a correr su compañero.

De alguna manera estaba convencida, a InuYasha no le había dolido el golpe en la mejilla pero aquel golpe en el orgullo lo había dejado noqueado. Tuvo el presentimiento que no lo volvería a ver en lo que restaba del día y no tendría oportunidad de disculparse con él hasta la noche y eso sí tenía suerte, pensó, pues también era una posibilidad que InuYasha no fuera a dormir a la cabaña que compartían ambos si su enojo no se lo permitía. Ya habían peleado antes como para no estar preparada para ello.

—Pero... —susurró exclusivamente para ella—, no habíamos tenido una pelea tan fuerte.

Permaneció estática unos segundos más mirando hacia los árboles donde había desaparecido InuYasha, las hojas se movían al ritmo del viento, pero ya no sentía cerca su presencia. Suspiró pesadamente y se caminó a paso lento hacia la aldea.

« _no puedo ser tan fuerte como ella..._ _»_

 _«_ _Kagome tonta, ya eres mucho más fuerte de lo que tú misma eras_ _»_ _pensó_ sin poder dejar de sentirse enojado al mismo tiempo que tomó impulso en sus piernas y dio un salto a la rama más alta de un árbol en medio del denso bosque. Ahí se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas y respaldó su cuerpo sobre el grueso tronco de madera. ¿Pero qué mierda acababa de pasar? llevó su mano hasta la mejilla que su mujer había golpeado, limpiando con la manga de su ropa el barro seco que le había quedado, para ser sincero no le había dolido ni un poco, aun así había sentido su sangre entera hervir como en un caldero al fuego vivo. Maldita sea, pensó, si la terca de su esposa lo hubiese mandado a besar el suelo de un "osuwari" seguramente no estaría tan ofendido pero esta vez había sido diferente.

« _¿La vez en mi?... Te recuerdo a ella ¿no es así? Te duele recordarla, es por eso que no quieres verme tan parecida a ella_ _»_

¿Cuál sería la estúpida necesidad? Kikyo formaba parte de su pasado, es cierto, la primera mujer que amó pero Kagome formaba parte de su presente y su futuro. ¿Que si le dolía recordarla? Kikyo ya estaba en paz y en cierta forma él también, ya no había pendientes con ella. Sólo quería estar con Kagome, con nadie más. Pero hace unos instantes no había sido capaz de responderle eso a su encelada mujer, no encontraba las palabras correctas y antes de que pudiera siquiera formularlas bien...

« _¡Aún la amas ¿verdad? Acaso... ¿¡Acaso piensas en ella cuando te acuestas conmigo?_ _»_

Esa fue la _maldita_ gota que derramó el vaso, trató de entender que se encontraba deprimida por no poder salvar al viejo Ebisu y las últimas palabras del anciano moribundo estaban muy lejos de ayudar a mejorar las cosas pero, ¿poner en duda su amor?

Fue menos de un segundo en el que su vista se nubló por la furia. No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar cuando su mano ya se encontraba rodeando el delgado brazo de Kagome. Al sujetarla del brazo de esa manera planeaba llevársela de regreso a la cabaña que compartían, le demostraría de _la forma que fuera_ que cuando está con ella en la única en la que piensa es en _ella,_ en su vida no hace falta que piense en ninguna otra pero entonces Kagome le abofeteó y su orgullo ardió en su sangre y para evitar hacerle daño decidió marcharse...

Odiaba esa parte de él, odiaba esos pensamientos tan salvajes, Kagome no se merecía eso.

Pero había estado tan enojado...

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y respiró profundo, no supo con exactitud cuántas veces repitió el nombre de su esposa acompañado de un "tonta" antes de quedarse dormido.

-o-

Caminaba bajo la sombra de los árboles casi arrastrando sus pies sobre la tierra, abría y cerraba los dedos sintiéndolos rígidos por el barro que los cubría y que había comenzado a secarse, se había sentido tan derrotada que ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de lavar todo ese barro. No le tomó mucho tiempo divisar la pequeña aldea donde vivía, se quedó de pie frente de las pequeñas casitas de madera por un momento, llenó de aire sus pulmones obligándose a caminar en dirección a la casa del viejo Ebisu y su nieta Konomi, justo de donde había escapado corriendo hace apenas un rato.

Apenas llegó notó de inmediato al gran grupo de gente justo en la entrada de la cabaña, la mayoría curiosos, y siendo honesta con ella misma no le sorprendió mucho pues al ser un pueblo tan pequeño las noticias viajaban muy rápido.

Poco a poco los aldeanos se dieron cuenta de su presencia guardando silencio cuando volteaban a verla, ella permaneció estática en su lugar de cierto modo no podía evitar sentirse incómoda al recordar que sus manos y su ropa estaban llenos de lodo. Trago saliva despacio y dio un paso hacia enfrente, decidida a pasar entre toda la multitud. La gente, al notar que había comenzado a acercarse, abrió un espacio para que pudiera pasar; a cada paso que daba, las personas hacían una reverencia en señal de respeto, ella trataba de permanecer con un semblante solemne pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda cuando hacían eso.

Tuvo que frenar de golpe cuando llegó a la entrada de la cabaña, pues por el umbral de la puerta salió un grupo de hombres cargando en una camilla de madera con el cuerpo sin vida del viejo Ebisu cubierto completamente por una manta, Kagome juntó sus manos en oración mientras los hombres caminaban a paso tranquilo a través de la multitud, justo después salió la joven Konomi quien iba de la mano de la sacerdotisa Kaede, no paraba de llorar lamentando el hecho de que ahora estaba completamente sola en el mundo. El rostro de Kaede era más difícil de descifrar pero a Kagome le pareció que la mirada de su mentora transmitía muchísimo dolor.

—Kagome —la llamó una voz suave y femenina que reconoció de inmediato, giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda para encontrarse a su amiga Sango de la mano de su esposo, el monje Miroku.

—Sango... —apenas fue capaz de nombrarla con un hilo de voz, notó como toda aquella multitud comenzó a seguir a los hombres que cargaban el cuerpo del viejo Ebisu todos en dirección del cementerio. Miroku también lo notó, susurró algo al oído de su esposa que Kagome no fue capaz de escuchar y lo vio alejándose con el resto de personas. Miroku se haría cargo de la sepultura del anciano, tal y como InuYasha le había dicho...

Kagome regresó su mirada hacia Sango quien le dedicó una tenue sonrisa que buscaba transmitirle ánimos. Kagome apenas fue capaz de corresponder con una mueca en sus labios.

—Miroku fue por mí para ayudar a InuYasha a buscarte —confesó Sango sabiendo que Kagome no se atrevería a iniciar la conversación—, dime, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kagome no respondió de inmediato, se limitó a agachar la cabeza avergonzada.

—¿El monje Miroku te contó qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó apenada levantando la mirada para saber la respuesta de Sango, esta encogió los hombros con naturalidad como si fuese lo más obvio del planeta.

—Por eso quiero saber si estás bien, por cómo me lo contaron creo que fue terrible —Sango sonaba sinceramente preocupada.

—Lo fue —contestó Kagome sin pensarlo mucho para arrepentirse casi inmediatamente, entonces negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y se encogió de hombros—. Quiero decir, sí, estoy bien.

—¿Segura que no quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó Sango poco convencida mientras arqueaba una ceja, Kagome permaneció en silencio unos segundos sintiendo como las palabras se apretujaban en su pecho amenazando con hacerla explotar.

—Después de las últimas palabras del anciano Ebisu, después de huir y enfrentarme con InuYasha yo...yo lo abofeteé —confesó obligándose a mantener su mirada fija en la de su amiga, Sango parpadeó muchas veces no pudiendo ocultar su perplejidad.

—¿Qué dices, Kagome? —Sango ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultar su sorpresa—, pero, ¿por qué?, fue el viejo Ebisu quien...quien te confundió con Kikyo. Quiero decir, no fue InuYasha.

Las últimas palabras Sango se aseguró de pronunciarlas con cierto recelo, Kagome adivinó que lo hacía en un intento de no hacerla sentir peor, arrugó su nariz obligándose a no llorar.

—Le grité que...que sabía que aún ve a Kikyo en mí —se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta lo infantil que sonaba. Sango exhaló un profundo suspiro al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca de desaprobación.

—¿Sabes, Kagome?, a veces puedes ser muchísimo más celosa que yo —dijo Sango en un intento por comprenderla, Kagome no supo que contestar así que Sango continuó—: creo que no te has dado cuenta pero InuYasha te escogió a ti, Kagome.

—Pero... —Kagome intentó refutar pero Sango retomó la palabra sin darle tregua.

—Los tres años que estuviste en tu época, quizá nunca lo dijo pero era fácil para nosotros darnos cuenta la enorme falta que le hacías, ¡Él iba cada tres días al pozo con la ilusión de encontrarte ahí!

Kagome se sintió terriblemente avergonzada, Sango tenía toda la razón en cada una de sus palabras.

—Yo sé que he sido muy tonta...no, no sé por qué le espeté a Inuyasha todo eso—susurró Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a lo que la mujer de cabello castaño contestó con un fraternal abrazo—. Gracias, Sango...

—Ya, ya —le consoló Sango con dulzura pero abruptamente su cuerpo se tensó, eso a Kagome le llenó de escalofríos. Sango no dijo nada más sólo se separó de su amiga y dirigió su mirada hacia las lejanas montañas que alcanzaban a verse desde la aldea.

—¿Sango? —preguntó Kagome mirando hacia la misma dirección que su amiga, concentró su vista en aquel y su cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos. Regresó su mirada de vuelta hacia Sango y notó como una expresión de terror se dibujó en su rostro, Kagome Intentó llamarla de nuevo pero esta salió corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello con dirección a su casa, Kagome gritó su nombre pero esta no se detuvo. Sabía a qué iba, Sango quería poner a salvo a sus hijos.

Kagome redirigió su mirada hacia aquellas montañas, entonces descubrió que aquellos escalofríos no eran una simple coincidencia cuando sintió la tierra bajo sus pies comenzar a temblar, algo se acercaba a la aldea. Algo tremendamente peligroso.

 _Continuará._


	5. Chapter 5

El sol del mediodía brillaba intenso en lo más alto del cielo, pero el día se sentía tan pesado y lúgubre que el día no antojaba mucho, y no era para menos, en un pueblo tan pequeño la muerte de cualquiera era tristísima, pensó el monje Miroku al tiempo que la anciana Kaede colocó un sencillo adorno de flores sobre el bulto de tierra, permanecían en un intenso silencio pues después de enterrar al anciano Ebisu todos se habían ido, incluso Konomi a quién la sacerdotisa Kaede había mandado a descansar.

—El señor Ebisu debió ser muy importante para la señorita Kikyo y para usted, ¿no es así señora Kaede? —preguntó Miroku con tacto, la veterana mujer quien permanecía de rodillas frente a la tumba no respondió de inmediato. La vio dar una última mirada al cúmulo de tierra antes de ponerse de pie con lentitud, Miroku le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella aceptó.

—Crecimos juntos —se dignó a contestar por fin pero con lentitud, como si intentara escoger bien sus palabras—. Fuimos amigos desde que empezamos a caminar e incluso desde antes y, claro, conoció a mi hermana Kikyo. Al morir ella nuestros destinos fueron alterados pero me gusta pensar que siempre fuimos amigos.

A Miroku le desconcertó aquella última frase de la anciana sacerdotisa pero antes que pudiese formular nuevas preguntas sintió una corriente de escalofríos recorrer toda su espalda obligándolo a mirar con dirección a la aldea. La anciana Kaede también pareció sentirlo pues su rostro también había cambiado por uno de tremenda preocupación.

—Es una presencia maligna —comentó Miroku al mismo tiempo que emprendía rápidamente su camino de regreso a la aldea siendo seguido por la vieja sacerdotisa lo más rápido que podía.

-o-

Uno de los aldeanos hizo sonar la campana que alertaba a todos del peligro, el fuerte golpeteo del metal y los gritos de los hombres a su alrededor le hizo despertar de su asombro y corrió hacia el grupo de aldeanos que buscaban un lugar para ponerse a salvo.

—¡Quiero a todas las mujeres y los niños reunidos en una sola cabaña! —ordenó Kagome dispuesta a imponer orden. No fue necesario repetir sus palabras pues, con ayuda de los hombres de la aldea, las mujeres fueron puestas a salvo junto a sus hijos en una de las cabañas más alejadas de todas las demás. Los aldeanos corrían en todas direcciones, comenzaron a armarse con lanzas y espadas cortas fue entonces que Kagome se dio cuenta que estaba desarmada.

—¡Señora Kagome! —escuchó la voz de una joven chica muy conocida para ella, se dio la media vuelta y vio a ya no tan pequeña Rin correr hacia ella con un arco y un carcaj con flechas para ella, también vio acercarse hacia ella a su amiga Sango cargando su confiable boomerang Hiraikotsu. Cuando la joven de cabello oscuro llegó hasta ella, jadeando por haber corrido, le extendió el arma—. Lo he traído de la casa de la señora Kaede.

—Muchas gracias, Rin, ahora ve a ponerte a salvo —le ordenó tratando de permanecer tranquila a pesar de que la tierra había comenzado a temblar de nuevo. Recibió el carcaj con flechas acomodándolo velozmente en su hombro, después recibió el arco.

—Le he dicho a Shippo que cuide a los niños, ve hacia allá, Rin —complementó Sango apenas llegó junto a Kagome y Rin—. No salgan hasta que nosotras vayamos por ustedes.

La joven de grandes y expresivos ojos asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo en la dirección por la que Sango había venido. Apenas la menor se fue Sango se colocó a la derecha de Kagome, ambas empuñaban sus armas a la expectativa sin apartar su mirada de las montañas. Un nuevo temblor cimbró la tierra bajo sus pies.

—La presencia va en aumento —alertó Kagome sacando una flecha del carcaj lista para tensar el arco cuando fuera necesario.

—Sí, es una energía demoniaca esperando su momento —contestó Sango sujetando su enorme boomerang manteniendo su guardia. Kagome no apartó su vista de la tierra que ahora parecía intentar partirse en dos con un nuevo terremoto podía sentir esa presencia corrompida y le alertaba que se hiciera más fuerte a medida que la amenaza se acercaba, pero entonces detectó otra presencia que le erizó la piel; una presencia muy bien conocida por ella llegando detrás de ella.

A sus espaldas y dando un largo salto llegó a toda prisa InuYasha, había podido detectar un aroma putrefacto muy parecido al de los hongos que habían matado al anciano cada vez más cerca de la aldea, pero no solo eso, había una peste a demonio que acompañaba al de los hongos. Rápidamente se colocó frente a las dos mujeres dándoles la espalda, afilando sus garras a la defensiva de cualquier amenaza.

—Se ha escondido bajo la tierra para que no detectara su olor, pero no está muy lejos —dijo InuYasha sin perder el tiempo, sus orejas dieron un tirón hacia arriba obligándole casi por instinto llevar sus manos a la empuñadora de Tessaiga, listo para el momento que necesitara desvainarla. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, el semi demonio se había dado la oportunidad de mirar a sus espaldas para dedicarle un vistazo a su esposa.

Kagome sintió sus pies clavarse en el suelo cuando InuYasha la miró de manera tan seria, quiso decirle algo pero no supo qué, e inclusive si hubiese tenido las palabras correctas no hubiese podido hablar pues InuYasha había regresado su mirada hacia enfrente no molestándose en disimular el desdén con la que había esquivado su mirada.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera siquiera procesar el desaire que le acaba de hacer InuYasha pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados del monje Miroku quien, sosteniendo su báculo sagrado, corrió hasta colocarse a un lado de InuYasha colocándose a la defensiva.

—Qué recuerdos, ¿no es así? —bromeó Miroku sonriendo arrogantemente, InuYasha refunfuño pero también dibujó en su rostro una determinada sonrisa.

—Ahí viene —advirtió Sango, Kagome se tensó tratando de concentrarse.

Los aldeanos se colocaron a la defensiva alrededor de los 4 compañeros, InuYasha sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada desenvainándola mientras detectaba aquella peste cada vez más cerca.

La tierra comenzó a temblar muchísimo más fuerte que las veces anteriores, obligando a todos a luchar por mantener el equilibrio, la tierra comenzó a crujir y a partirse en grandes pedazos dejando un gran agujero en el suelo, de este emergió una araña de tamaño monumental, Kagome de inmediato la comparó con una mortífera viuda negra pero de aspecto aún más repugnante, era de un color negro con verde de aspecto vomitivo con saltones ojos amarillos inyectados de una sangre color morado, además de soltar de su boca una viscosa mezcla gris. Todo el demonio tenía un aspecto parecido a los letales hongos que habían matado al viejo Ebisu esa mañana.

—¿Pero qué es eso? —preguntó Kagome sorprendida, dando instintivamente un paso hacia atrás del cuál de inmediato se reprochó y lo remedió de inmediato regresando hacia adelante empuñando con determinación su arco.

—Los llaman arañas de la muerte —contestó Sango velozmente estudiando a la criatura con sus ojos que la veían de arriba a abajo, reconociéndola por el enorme tamaño y desagradable apariencia—, no dejen que su veneno les toque, es muy ácido.

—No es la gran cosa —fanfarroneó InuYasha con su característica confianza, tomó impulso en sus piernas sin soltar su espada decidido a atacar a la enorme araña pero esta esquivó el ataque con una velocidad que era difícil imaginar que tuviera a juzgar por su gran tamaño.

El medio demonio aterrizó detrás de sus compañeros. Miroku corrió para acercarse a la enorme criatura con la intensión de verla mejor mientras los aldeanos intentaban detenerla, con redes y lanzas, pero la araña era mucho más grande que todos ellos, y de un solo golpe contra el suelo causó un temblor tan fuerte en la tierra que hacía a los débiles humanos cayeran sin poder hacer mucho para evitarlo.

Sango aprovechó la distracción, aterrizó con firmeza sus pies, tomó impulso y lanzó su hiraikotsu con todas las fuerzas que le fueron posibles aunque la criatura de nuevo fue lo suficientemente hábil para esquivar el ataque de la exterminadora, InuYasha leyó perfectamente el movimiento de la araña aprovechando eso a su favor para cortar una de sus patas traseras pero, para su sorpresa, le creció rápidamente una nueva. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando, de la pata que había cortado y que había caído grotescamente al suelo soltando un ácido potente idéntico al que soltaba por su boca, entre las burbujas de la asquerosa sangre demoniaca nacieron tres arañas del tamaño de una persona adulta.

—Es más veloz de lo que pensé —se reprochó Sango atrapando su boomerang—, y no sólo eso, cada corte que le provoquemos sólo hará que la aldea se llegue de arañas.

—Araña estúpida —protestó InuYasha, ignorando la observación de Sango, cortando otra pata de la araña gigante pero sólo consiguió que siguieran apareciendo más. La bestia, furiosa, vomitó más de su ácido provocando que más de sus hijas nacieran de esa repugnante mezcla.

Kagome tensó su arco y disparó una de sus flechas sagradas hacia las arañas que habían nacido de la viscosa sangre, el aura purificadora de la sacerdotisa se expandió con fuerza logrando que desaparecieran en cenizas blancas. Miroku, observando la escena, de inmediato entendió que era la única manera de detener a aquel monstruo, hurgó rápidamente entre sus ropas sacando un manojo de pergaminos sagrados.

—¡Señora Kagome! —gritó Miroku llamando la atención de su amiga que había vuelto tensar su arco con una nueva flecha que pretendía lanzar a otro grupo de arañas—. Por favor, dispare su flecha hacia la araña madre. Después nos será más fácil acabar con las de menor tamaño.

Kagome asintió al mismo tiempo que el monje lanzó sus pergaminos hacia una de las arañas que había intentado herir a uno de los aldeanos que seguían intentando acabar con las arañas. Sin perder más el tiempo tensó su arco con determinación y lo apuntó hacia la araña de mayor tamaño. Frunció el ceño procurando afinar su puntería.

InuYasha, quitándose a una de las asquerosas arañas de encima, observó a su mujer y al arma que llevaba entre las manos. Supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal, tremendamente mal.

—Ese arco —dijo tratando de formular las palabras que se notaba alarmado ante una mirada confusa de Miroku—. Ese no es su arco. No es que consiguió en el monte Azuza...

«" _¡¿Así cómo? ¿Cómo ella? ¿Cómo Kikyo?"_ _» escuchó su propia voz en su cabeza_

 _«_ _Kikyo no fallaría este tiro..._ _»_ suspiró hondamente.

« _Tú no eres así de débil, no voy a permitir que sientas lastima por ti misma..."_ _» esa era la voz de InuYasha, podía reconocerla._

 _«_ _¿Por qué estoy recordando todo eso ahora mismo?.._ _» se reclamó furiosa consigo misma._

«" _¡Estás celosa por tonterías!"_ _» Ese grito lleno de frustración le taladraba el corazón._

—¡Kagome! —gritó Sango con terror sacándola del trance en el que ella misma se había encerrado, pero ya era tarde para reaccionar, una de las patas de la araña la sorprendió y jaloneó fuertemente su arco partiéndolo a la mitad, la joven sacerdotisa, apenas pudiendo responder por la sorpresa, intentó esquivar el ataque pero en el acto su rostro terminó herido por una de las filosas fibras que conformaban la pata del arácnido. Sintió como en su mejilla comenzó a correr un líquido caliente, adivinó que era su sangre.

Cayó al suelo a merced del demonio, quien se veía decidido a atacarla otra vez. Ella, indefensa, cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos. De pronto no podía escuchar nada más que el grito desesperado de su esposo, quizá intentando llegar hasta ella.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lo lograra.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que InuYasha pudiese alcanzarla.

 _Continuará._


	6. Chapter 6

Gritó con tal fuerza el nombre de ella que pensó que se desgarraría la garganta pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, maldijo a todo dios que lo estuviera viendo por haber sido tan lento y permitir que esa puta criatura lastimara a Kagome pero no lo volvería hacer, sólo sobre su propio cadáver lo haría.

Empuño con firmeza su espada cortando de un limpio movimiento la pata de la bestia que pretendía atacar a su mujer, el demonio chilló en protesta alejándose unos cuantos pasos de Kagome hecho que InuYasha aprovechó a toda prisa para levantar a su esposa del suelo tomándola por la cintura, cargando el ligero cuerpo femenino que no opuso resistencia. Guardó su espada y con su mano libre alejó utilizando sus garras a las nuevas arañas que habían nacido al cortar la extremidad de la araña madre, sujetó a su esposa con firmeza y de un hábil salto se apartó de aquel lugar lo más lejos y seguro que le fuera posible.

Todo había pasado a una velocidad impresionante que sólo su esposo había podido igualar. De lo contrario, muy probablemente hubiese terminado gravemente herida...o muerta. Su cuerpo parecía no responder por él mismo cuando sintió que fue cuidadosamente colocada en el suelo, bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles cercanos a la aldea. Atinó a levantar su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su compañero, esperó a que InuYasha la regañara por haber tardado tanto en disparar su flecha, pero los ojos de su esposo sólo la estudiaban de arriba abajo con urgencia.

—InuYasha —acertó a decir en apenas un ronco susurro por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, ¿Qué esperaba para gritarle que era una idiota y una descuidada?, intentaba encontrar su mirada pero InuYasha no dejaba de examinarla.

—¿Estás bien? No te pasó nada grave, ¿verdad? —preguntó él con desesperación, preocupado de una manera sobre humana, sintió la mano masculina sujetar su mentón con intenciones de levantar su rostro—. No, parece que no es grave. Tampoco despide la horrible peste de esos hongos, es un alivio.

InuYasha tranquilizó su tono de voz e incluso relajó los hombros, sinceramente aliviado, usando la manga de su ropa limpió toda la sangre que corría de la mejilla herida para justo después juntar su frente con la de su esposa y la sujetó por la nuca enredando su oscuro cabello entre sus dedos, haciendo que unos cuantos mechones se soltaran del agarre del listón que aún la peinaba. Kagome pudo notar como InuYasha trataba de relajar su respiración con aquel acto, solo se quedó congelada en su lugar sin saber qué decir. InuYasha no parecía estar enojado con ella, ni siquiera un poco.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó InuYasha separándose de ella y poniéndose de pie, ella intentó al menos asentir con su cabeza pero parecía estar tallada en piedra, de igual manera su esposo no esperó una respuesta de su parte sólo se dio la media vuelta y corrió de nuevo hacia Sango y Miroku quienes seguían tratando de eliminar a las arañas antes de que lastimaran a alguien más.

—¡InuYasha, necesitamos ir por el arco de Kagome! —gritó Sango apenas lo vio de regreso, tomando de nueva cuenta su boomerang en el aire, InuYasha dirigió su vista hacia la araña madre quien atacaba las casas de la aldea, las mujeres corrían aterrorizadas mientras los hombres se enfrentaban como podían a la terrible amenaza.

—¡Nos quedamos sin tiempo! —gritó Miroku tratando de alejar a la enorme criatura del resto de cabañas que permanecían a salgo, esquivando tanto como le era posible sus atacas al mismo tiempo que la golpeaba con su báculo sagrado logrando que la criatura retrocediera para evitar ser lastimada—. Sango, necesitaremos tu boomerang.

Sango comprendió casi de inmediato el nuevo plan de su esposo, corrió hasta él lo más rápido que pudo y colocó su arma justo frente a él. El monje se apresuró a colocar tantos pergaminos sagrados como se lo permitiera el poco tiempo que tenía, masculló una rápida oración, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su mujer dándole permiso de atacar.

La joven exterminadora comenzó a correr lo suficientemente lejos de la atemorizante criatura para poder acertar un buen golpe, tomó impulso con sus piernas, sujetó su arma con ambas manos y lanzó su enorme boomerang hacia la araña gigante. Su fiel HiraiKotsu giró con fuerza hacia su objetivo atravesándolo por la mitad, la bestia dio un grito tan desgarrador que los aldeanos tuvieron que cubrir sus oídos, aturdidos por el dolor que provocaba tan potente chillido, los pergaminos que Miroku había colocado en el boomerang purificaron al demonio reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Las arañas más pequeñas desaparecieron una a una junto con la mayor, dejando sólo polvo que comenzó a volar por todos lados, Kagome se quedó sentada en el suelo observando cómo las arañas una por una se desvanecían, Percibió una sensación cálida en su mejilla y notó como de su rostro goteaba su sangre bajando por su cuello manchando su ropa, pero no intentaba detener el sangrado de su herida, porque para ser honesta ni siquiera le dolía, le dolía más su orgullo...había fallado de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó unos tranquilos pasos acercándose a ella, contuvo la respiración cuando sintió como unos delgados dedos, con unas filosas garras, acariciar cuidadosamente e su mejilla para limpiar el hilo de sangre que corría desde su mejilla hacia su mentón, las manos se alejaron de su rostro y la cargaron como si fuese una niña. No opuso resistencia, se sentía agotada, lo único que quería hacer era recostar su cabeza contra el amplio pecho del hombre que la sostenía y así lo hizo.

—Kagome... —se escuchó nombrar por su amiga Sango quien se había acercado corriendo al lado de su esposo Miroku.

—Está bien —la tranquilizó InuYasha con una voz serena, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su pasmada mujer quien simplemente permanecía callada reposando su mejilla sobre su pecho como si se tratase de una niña asustada. Notó como nuevamente un hilo delgado de sangre intentó brotar de la herida en la mejilla pero sólo tuvo que limpiarla con su dedo pulgar.

Sango asintió aceptando la respuesta de su amigo, redirigió su mirada hacia todo el desastre que había dejado aquella criatura—. Esa araña vino atraída por la esencia de la muerte del anciano Ebisu combinada con la de esos hongos tan mortales.

—Entonces, ¿esa criatura lo que quería era devorar el cuerpo del viejo Ebisu? —preguntó Miroku comprendiendo lo que había explicado Sango.

—Si lo hubiésemos permitido avanzar nos hubiese convertido a todos en la aldea en nidos de esos hongos, como terminó el anciano —concluyó Sango, dejando notar que aún era una experimentada exterminadora.

InuYasha recordó aquella peste tan mareante que invadía todo el hogar de ese viejo, había sido tan potente que casi lo había noqueado, no se podía imaginar que algo o alguien desease devorar lo que despedía tan repulsivo hedor. Regresó su atención a Kagome cuando la escuchó gimotear por lo bajo, jalando con insistencia sus ropas, dejando entender que estaba consciente de lo que sus amigos hablaban pero se sentía demasiado mal como para hacer o decir algo.

—Kagome...-la nombró InuYasha en un intento por hacerla reaccionar.

—Quizá sea mejor que la lleves a descansar —sugirió Miroku notablemente preocupado—. Nos haremos cargo de asegurar que todos en la aldea estén bien.

InuYasha aceptó la propuesta de su amigo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Nos vemos más tarde entonces —se despidió de sus amigos y comenzó a caminar con dirección al bosque sin bajar a Kagome de sus brazos. Pudo escuchar un quieto "cuídense" por parte de Sango antes de alejarse a paso tranquilo entre los árboles.

InuYasha caminó en silencio, con su mujer en brazos, atravesando el frondoso bosque. Los grandes árboles le servían de sombra contra el inclemente sol de la tarde, los pájaros volvían a cantar, aunque aún con temor después del alboroto que había ocasionado aquel monstruo.

Caminó hasta el pequeño claro donde estaba el Goshimboku; InuYasha lo miró unos segundos, lucía tan sereno y el viento del comienzo de la tarde hacia bailar sus hojas a un ritmo sordo y sereno. Se tomó un momento para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, el aroma de ese bosque era uno de sus favoritos, más aún si en ese mismo ahora se mezclaba el de su esposa. Abrió los ojos con tranquilidad y giró hacia a un costado del gran árbol, donde se encontraba la cabaña que compartía con Kagome.

Subió las pequeñas escaleras del pórtico y la madera crujió levemente ante el peso de ambos, hizo a un lado la delgada cortina de paja seca que protegía la entrada y cruzó el umbral.

El interior de la cabaña lucía acogedor a esas horas, los rayos del sol que entraban por el tragaluz al centro del techo iluminando todos los rincones de la casa, el semi demonio caminó despacio, se puso de rodillas frente al futón que compartían bajándola con cuidado de no alterarla. Kagome sintió su cuerpo descansar sobre el suave material y acurrucó entre las sábanas, dejando expuesta su mejilla herida.

InuYasha de inmediato entendió que debía curarla o podría infectarse, buscó con su mirada el gran baúl de madera dura donde su esposa guardaba sus plantas medicinales y remedios. Se puso de pie dirigiéndose despacio hacia el cofre, al retirar la tapa de madera, un fuerte olor medicinal le golpeó en la nariz. Por los dioses cómo aborrecía esa puta caja y todo lo que contenía, lo mareaba casi tanto como la odiaba, se apresuró a ubicar uno de los ungüentos hechos con hierbas que Kagome utilizaba para curar las heridas expuestas, pudo reconocerlo gracias al aroma de la planta con la que estaba elaborado, dejó caer la pesada tapa de madera del baúl, esperando que eso bastara para frenar la horrenda mezcla de aromas, regresó a donde su esposa y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Kagome...—susurró de forma cálida al tiempo que tomó una cantidad del bálsamo con la llema de sus dedos—.Ya estás en tu casa, conmigo, ya no tengas miedo...

Ella permaneció acostada sin decir una palabra, así que él decidió comenzar a curarle su herida. Colocó con cuidado sus dedos frente a su mejilla acariciándole despacio.

El toque de InuYasha fue como un balde de agua fría para Kagome, también había contribuido el fuerte aroma del ungüento pero por fin había logrado reaccionar. Se levantó tan rápido como le fue posible alertando a su preocupado esposo.

—¡InuYasha! —chilló Kagome aferrándose a él con fuerza haciendo que el pequeño recipiente con el bálsamo cayera al suelo—. Yo...yo...soy una inútil, ¡no puedo hacer nada bien!

Se permitió llorar con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del semi demonio, no se molestó en detener sus lágrimas que salían como cascada por sus ojos, dioses, se sentía tan mal, tan culpable, tan inútil.

—Tranquilízate Kagome, esa araña te atacó de sorpresa, hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos —intentó hacerla razonar, pero ella no podía dejar de llorar.

—¡Hice _todo_ lo que estaba en mis manos! —lloró Kagome alzando su rostro para encarar a su compañero, no se quería ni imaginar cómo lucía su rostro en ese momento—, ¡Pero da la casualidad de que mis manos son pequeñas, torpes, e inútiles!

Kagome sentía que la vergüenza se le escurría por los ojos, se sentía tan inútil que de nueva cuenta hundió su rostro en el pecho de InuYasha, sintió las manos de este pasearse por su cabeza.

—Son pequeñas sí, pero con esas manos has logrado grandes cosas, Kagome —le susurró mientras acariciaba los pocos cabellos que se escapaban del agarre del listón, sonaba tan sincero como su naturaleza brusca le permitía—. Torpes jamás, porque con estas manos lanzaste la flecha decisiva que acabaría con Naraku, inútiles nunca porque con estas manos curaste mis heridas las veces que lo necesité...

Ella permaneció en silencio, con su rostro escondido en el pecho masculino.

—Te dije que no dejaría que sintieras lastima de ti misma, tú no eres así Kagome, tú eres muy fuerte.

—Pero... —inquirió Kagome alzando levemente su vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Y qué si no puedes hacer las cosas a la perfección? —la voz de InuYasha volvía a sonar con ese tono tan fanfarrón como el de costumbre, sintiéndose de nuevo cómodo—. Las cosas que tú estás logrando aprender en estos pocos meses, a una sacerdotisa normal le lleva la vida entera, por eso inician desde pequeñas...

—El señor Ebisu falleció por mis cuidados inexpertos, si yo hubiera permitido que la anciana Kaede se encargara de él mientras yo iba a buscar a Miroku...quizá él...

Levantó su vista para encontrarse con los dorados ojos de InuYasha, la veía con sincero interés en comprenderla.

—El hubiera _no_ existe Kagome... —se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad, era verdad, las cosas se habían dado así y ya no había nada más que hacer más que seguir adelante.

Kagome sintió sus ojos acumularse de lágrimas, su esposo besó su frente y la abrazó con fuerza, sintió el cuerpo cálido abrazarla y protegiéndola de todo y de nada como si su vida dependiese de ello

—Perdóname...—dijo con voz entrecortada ocultando su rostro, pronto sintió sus ojos pesados, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, inhalando el olor de su cabaña, y de su esposo. Antes de caer finalmente dormida pareció susurrar quietamente otro "perdóname"

InuYasha no contestó, dirigió su mirada hacia el listón blanco que mantenía sujetado el cabello de su esposa liberó su mano derecha que se encontraba sujetando la cadera de Kagome y de un tirón se deshizo de ese pedazo de tela soltando el azabache cabello de su mujer. Después de todo no lo podía negar, le gustaba mucho cómo se veía su cabello así. Sin ataduras.

—Tonta —bufó el semidemonio regresando su mano a su lugar en la cadera de Kagome quien ya se encontraba dormida, se acercó a la pared y reposó su espalda en ella, cerró los ojos y decidió descansar un rato.

 _Continuará._


	7. Chapter 7

Abrió los ojos con pesadumbre, parpadeó varias veces tratando de despabilar sus sentidos, observó a su alrededor: se encontraba en su cabaña y por el color de los rayos del sol que se colaba por las ventanas adivinó que sólo había dormido una o dos horas. Cuando fue consciente de su propia existencia se dio cuenta que se encontraba entre los brazos de InuYasha quien respiraba lento y con calma, estaba profundamente dormido. Trató de incorporarse lentamente haciendo el menor ruido posible pero inmediatamente sintió la mano de InuYasha posada en su cadera sujetarle con fuerza, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de su esposo quién la veía sólo con un ojo entreabierto y arqueando una ceja, preguntándole con su gesto qué carajos estaba haciendo, ella sólo se limitó a sonreír curvando sus labios.

—Debemos levantarnos, aún hay mucho qué hacer —susurró sin bajar su sonrisa, InuYasha refunfuñó con desgana pero quitó la mano de su cadera para dejarla levantarse. Una vez de pie observó sus manos al igual que su ropa: estaba llena de barro y sangre seca, necesitaba un asearse, definitivamente.

Caminó fuera de su cabaña, ubicó justo a un lado un enorme jarrón lleno de agua limpia, se acercó a él y, con ayuda de un pequeño cuenco, lavó sus manos incluyendo sus brazos y codos. Por instinto llevó sus manos ahora limpias a su rostro pudiendo sentir como el bálsamo que InuYasha había untado en su herida ahora estaba seco y formaba una delgada costra sobre su piel, la retiró con cuidado y acercó su rostro al agua para limpiar los rastros de aquel ungüento así como los restos de sangre en su mejilla, mentón y cuello. Notó como todo su cabello se hizo hacia enfrente al agacharse para lavar su rostro, fue sólo entonces que se había dado cuenta que ya no llevaba el listón que lo sujetaba. Comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza tratando de recordar en qué momento lo había perdido, ¿InuYasha se lo habría quitado mientras dormía?

Regresó su mirada hacia las mangas de su ropa notando el barro seco en estas, bajó su mirada y el resto de su vestir mostraba un escenario similar: su pecho lucía manchado de sangre mientras que en sus rodillas había el mismo barro seco que había antes en sus manos, exhaló un pesado suspiro dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al interior de su hogar.

Al entrar notó que InuYasha seguía con los ojos dormidos apoyando su espalda contra la pared, no parecía con intenciones de hablar o levantarse. Kagome decidida a dejarle descansar, caminó despacio hacia el rincón de su casa donde mantenía la ropa limpia y seca en un baúl mediano de madera oscura. Se quitó despacio su ropa llena de barro y ensangrentada la cual cayó sin miramientos al suelo de madera.

—Kagome —lo escuchó nombrarla justo cuando terminó de cubrir sus pechos con la tela blanca, ella sólo giró levemente su cuello para poder verlo, seguía sentado en el mismo lugar pero esta vez la veía completamente despabilado—. ¿En dónde está tu arco?

Kagome parpadeó varias veces no comprendiendo al instante la pregunta de su esposo pero pudo comprender a qué se refería, caminó hasta el baúl de remedios medicinales, el que estaba justo al lado de InuYasha, lo hizo a un lado con cuidado y sacó el legendario arco del monte azuza del rincón donde lo resguardaba.

—Me confié esta mañana, por eso no lo llevé conmigo —le contestó sujetando la curvatura del arma con ambas manos—. Fue por eso que Rin tuvo que llevarme uno diferente.

—Sabes que no debes separarte de ese arco, Kagome —por el tono de InuYasha parecía que todo lo que no se había enojado con ella durante el ataque de aquella araña ahora estaba apareciendo poco a poco.

—Sí sé...fue un descuido —reconoció agachando la mirada—. No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo.

InuYasha no respondió, volvió a apoyar su espalda en la pared con desgana quizá queriendo dejar en asunto de una vez. Kagome bajó el arco colocándolo en el mismo rincón de donde lo había tomado, un picor en su mejilla le recordó que su herida seguía expuesta así que dando un ligero suspiro se hincó frente al baúl para sacar una mezcla de hierbas medicinales diferente a la que había utilizado InuYasha hacía un rato para curarla, una de olores más fuertes pero más efectiva, arrugó con nariz ante la amarga sensación que provocaba el fuerte olor del remedio.

Apenas había terminado de untarse el bálsamo en la mejilla cuando sintió a InuYasha hincarse a detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda, no supo reaccionar cuando sintió el rostro de su esposo hundirse en su cabello. El medio demonio tomó su mano derecha con la de él y la obligó a soltar el ungüento dentro del baúl para después, con la misma mano, obligarla a cerrarlo.

—¿InuYasha? —preguntó confundida, el medio demonio no respondió, en lugar de eso se empujó contra ella orillándola a reposar su cuerpo sobre el baúl de madera, podía escucharlo respirar muy agitadamente haciendo que ella poco a poco adaptara esa respiración.

Sintió la mano izquierda de InuYasha colocarse en su cadera obligándola a pegar su cuerpo con el suyo, no pudo resistir más soltar un gemido de sumisión cuando InuYasha soltó su mano derecha para inmediatamente posarla sobre uno de sus senos el cual apretujó con avidez.

Soltó un gemido aún más sonoro cuando InuYasha, reaccionando a ella, presionó aún más la mano que mantenía en su cadera pegando aún más sus cuerpos pero, como si hubiese despertado, el medio demonio se alejó abruptamente de ella soltando las partes de su cuerpo que mantenía entre sus manos, volvió a sentarse en el futón que ambos compartían apoyando de nuevo su cuerpo contra la pared.

Antes que la cabeza de Kagome pudiese procesar lo que acababa de pasar sintió a InuYasha jalarla hasta él abrazándola contra su pecho con fuerza, lo escuchaba agitado, tratando de controlar su respiración. Ella sentía sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo entero temblar bajo los brazos de su esposo.

—Esa cosa huele horrible —se quejó InuYasha riendo con ironía, una puta planta medicinal lo había obligado a dejar a su esposa.

Kagome lo miró confundida pero entonces entendió que se refería al bálsamo en su herida—. Es porque es una planta muy amarga —le explicó con tranquilidad—, pero ayudará a que cicatrice mucho más rápido.

InuYasha asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, decidido a calmar sus deseos—. Si es así, está bien, aunque esa peste no la soporta ni un humano.

Kagome no respondió pero se sintió de pronto confundida cuando InuYasha la alejó un poco para poder incorporarse poniéndose de pie lentamente. Sacudió sus ropas y caminó hacia la salida de la cabaña, levantó la cortina de palma seca que servía como puerta pero antes de salir volteó hacia atrás para ver a su esposa.

—¿Quieres que por la noche te lleve a casa de Sango? —preguntó con banalidad, en un último intento por cambiar de tema. Kagome sonrió de manera fugaz y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Tal vez mañana —contestó entendiendo las intenciones de InuYasha, este sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza haciéndole entender que había aceptado la decisión.

—Entonces sólo regresaré a ayudar con los estragos que dejó esa araña —dijo InuYasha sin apartar su mirada de la de Kagome—. Tú quédate aquí.

Kagome movió su cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de acatamiento, InuYasha no dijo nada más y atravesó la puerta de la cabaña dejando caer la cortina de palma tras de él.

Kagome lo escuchó alejarse con rapidez de su hogar, ella simplemente permaneció de rodillas sobre el futón donde todas las noches dormía con InuYasha. Apenas podía entender una parte de lo que acababa de pasar, había sido todo tan rápido, de verdad InuYasha parecía dispuesto a tomarla en ese preciso momento en ese preciso lugar, y ella lo hubiese recibido gustosa como tantas otras veces desde que se había convertido en su mujer, pero algo lo detuvo.

El olor del bálsamo, había dicho él pero, ¿de verdad era eso o algo más? Quizá seguía enojado, después de todo ella no se había disculpado por lo que había pasado al medio día.

Tampoco le había dado las gracias por salvarla de aquella horrenda criatura.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando sacar de su mente otro torrente de ideas tontas, suspiró agotada y simplemente dejó caer su cuerpo entero sobre el futón de lana dejando que todo su ser se relajara por un momento.

Definitivamente lo primero que haría sería darle las gracias.

 _Continuará._


	8. Chapter 8

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.

Había dormido un par de horas más cuando se fue InuYasha antes de decidirse por fin a levantarse del futón, talló sus ojos con las mangas de su ropa y observó como el sol de la tarde comenzaba a colorear el paisaje de su ventana de un amarillo intenso a un tenue naranja. Sentada sobre las sábanas del futón comenzó a sentir su piel con más temperatura de la normal colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente, dubitativa, en una última instancia para corroborar si su teoría era cierta llevó su mano izquierda hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos. Efectivamente, estaban más hinchados de lo común.

—Idiota, por eso has estado tan insoportable...—se dijo a sí misma de manera burlona y sarcástica, exhaló un pesado suspiro optando por ponerse finalmente de pie.

Apenas había regresado a la aldea se reunió con el monje Miroku y comenzó a ayudar en lo que estuviese en sus manos, sobre todo en reconstruir las cabañas afectadas por el ataque de aquella araña, Sango había regresado con sus hijos por lo que a los heridos los atendía la vieja Kaede ayudada por Rin pues les había prohibido ir a buscar a Kagome. La mayoría del tiempo se dedicó a trabajar en silencio, y agradeció que Miroku respetara eso, pero el día casi estaba por terminar así como el trabajo por hacer.

—InuYasha —le nombró Miroku con cautela acercándose a él—. Dime, ¿cómo está la señora Kagome?

InuYasha mordió labio inferior, realmente creyó que pasaría el resto del día sin tener que responder aquello. Intentó parecer lo más tranquilo del planeta colocando un pilar de madera en la estructura de una de las cabañas afectadas para evitar que se fuera abajo.

—Más tranquila, incluso pude preguntarle si quería ir con ustedes por la noche —respondió InuYasha serenamente tratando de restarle gravedad a todo lo que había pasado por la tarde.

—¿Y qué ha contestado? —Miroku no dejaba su insistencia—. Sabes que son bienvenidos en nuestra casa todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, Miroku, dijo que tal vez mañana —dijo InuYasha, incómodo, sabía perfectamente qué era lo que realmente quería saber el monje—. Aún se siente un poco mal por todo lo que sucedió hoy.

—Claro, le diré a Sango —concluyó el monje por lo que el medio demonio pudo relajar un poco los hombros pero no le duró mucho el gusto pues MIroku fue mucho más directo—: Dime, ¿hablarás con ella sobre lo que sucedió este día?

InuYasha sintió el alma írsele a los pies, se alejó de la cabaña que había estado ayudando a reconstruir y suspiró con cansancio—. Ya está mucho más tranquila ahora, monje, no quiero alterarla de nuevo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano —dijo Miroku con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros—. Más adelante podría convertirse en un sentimiento reprimido y eso, mi amigo, no es bueno.

—Lo sé —contestó el semi demonio con tono derrotista, el monje colocó amistosamente su mano sobre el hombro de InuYasha buscando darle ánimos.

—¿Hablarás con ella entonces? —preguntó curioso Miroku, InuYasha le desvió la mirada con desgana, seguramente la mujer del monje tenía que ver con toda esa insistencia de su parte.

—Me gustaría dejar pasar unos días —respondió InuYasha después de un considerable periodo de silencio y con una voz apenas entendible para Miroku.

—¿Unos días? —Miroku sonaba extrañado, no pudiendo comprender a su amigo—. ¿Y eso por qué?, ¿no piensas ir hoy a tu casa?

InuYasha le dedicó una mirada molesta al mismo tiempo que incómoda. No era eso, carajo, claro que iría a su casa eso no tenía por qué estar en duda—. Lo que pasa, monje, es que Kagome está más sensible de lo normal y es porque —se aclaró su garganta y tuvo que desviar la mirada para que su amigo no viera que se había sonrojado por comentar algo tan personal—. Es porque está _en celo._

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Miroku queriendo verificar lo que había escuchado.

—No sé cómo carajos le digan los humanos —respondió InuYasha notablemente irritado—. Pero su olor en fechas como esta es...diferente.

—¿Te refieres a la etapa fértil? —averiguó Miroku algo indiscreto que lo llevó a merecer una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo.

—Sí Miroku, _esa_ etapa —confirmó fastidiado, era increíble todo lo que el estúpido monje le hacía confesar, caminó hasta las raíces de un árbol y se sentó en él siendo seguido por su amigo quien se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y no has pensado en tener hijos pronto?, ¿InuYasha? —Miroku parecía decidido a conocer mucho más de InuYasha esa tarde de verano—. Kagome es una mujer muy maternal, después de todo, sólo basta ver su actitud con Shippo y mis hijos.

InuYasha sonrió suavemente al ver esa imagen en su cabeza, pero fue tan fugaz que sólo bastó sacudir levemente su cabeza para deshacerse de la idea.

—No lo sé Miroku... es verdad que a Kagome le fascina cuidar niños y sería una excelente madre pero...—se interrumpió así mismo para razonar bien lo que diría.

—¿Pero?... —complementó el monje

InuYasha exhaló un pesado suspiro, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo el cual ya lucía tonalidades naranjas y rosas—. Cualquier hijo que yo pudiera tener sería...un medio demonio —respondió con pesar en sus palabras—, y no me gustaría que mis hijos pasaran por el mismo dolor que yo pasé.

Era verdad, pensar que algún hijo suyo pasase por todo aquello le llenaba de terror, es por eso que evitaba tocar a Kagome cuando llegaban fechas como esa, también era cierto que era especialmente difícil por esa misma razón, como justo había pasado hacía un rato donde casi perdió el control pero fue capaz de recuperarlo y pudo mentir diciendo que el bálsamo que llevaba Kagome en su herida lo había mareado.

—Tú y Kagome se encargarían de protegerlo —le animó Miroku—. E independientemente de lo que suceda también nos tendría a Sango y a mí.

—Eso es verdad pero...

—La vida pasa InuYasha —le intrrumpió Miroku—, pasa y se acaba. Piensa en lo feliz que serían tú y Kagome-sama si tuvieran un hijo...

La tarde había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado «quizá no debí dormir tanto» lamentó Kagome cortando en rodajas unos cuantos rábanos blancos para después agregarlo a la gran olla llena hasta el tope de agua que hervía en el fogón ubicado centro de su cabaña, por un momento se perdió en el estofado de verduras que cocinaba para la cena cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar cuando le preparaba a InuYasha sus amadas sopas instantáneas, sabía que esa era su comida favorita y también sabía lo mucho que las extrañaba, suspiró profundamente observando por la ventana como el sol terminaba de ocultarse para darle paso a las hermosas estrellas que decoraban la noche acompañadas de la brillante luna, otro suspiro se escapó de su pecho. No podía negarlo, se sentía muchísimo mejor justo en ese momento a comparación del medio día, aunque aún una duda rondaba por su cabeza.

¿Llegaría InuYasha a pasar la noche?

—o—

Caminó a paso tranquilo hacia su cabaña, lo único que se podía escuchar eran sus firmes pasos sobre la tierra húmeda caminando a través de los árboles, si concentraba sus oídos podía escuchar a las cigarras y grillos que cantaban a la noche, echando vistazos hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas a su nariz llegó el agradable olor de verduras hervidas y su estómago gruñó, soltó una leve risa, el día fue tan pesado y _raro_ que había olvidado el hambre que tenía desde el mediodía, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y observó unas bellas flores amarillas que despedían un olor atrayente, se agachó para cogerlas siendo cuidadoso de no maltratarlas y las guardó dentro de su ropa, refunfuño quejándose de sí mismo, no es que quisiera que ella lo viera entrar con las flores en la mano, eso era demasiado _cursi._

Cuando quedó frente al pórtico de su hogar se quedó ahí por unos segundos que le parecieron siglos, pasó saliva tan lentamente que su garganta le dolió pero por fin se decidió a entrar. A penas subió los dos escalones del pórtico y movió la cortina de palma seca que cubría la entrada la vio: estaba de rodillas frente al fogón moviendo el estofado que había preparado con ayuda de un cucharón. Se miraron de manera tan fija que sintió su alma entera llenarse de energía. Los ojos de su mujer brillaban de alegría e incluso le sonrió.

—Kagome... —masculló sin poder decir nada más, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, Kagome no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar frente a él.

—Tienes mucha hambre, ¿no es así? —preguntó enérgica, eso a InuYasha le chocó un poco, era como si quisiera actuar como si nada hubiese pasado—. Anda, sentémonos, ya está lista la cena.

Esa manera en la que le sonreía lo había dejado sin hablar, después de todo era esa manera de sonreírle una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Kagome. Refunfuñó tratando de minimizar el asunto frente a ella. Buscó entre sus ropas, evitó la mirada de su esposa cuando estiró la mano con el sencillo ramillete de flores torpemente sujetado entre sus dedos y lo colocó frente a ella.

Kagome observó las flores amarillas frente a ella, lucían sin uno que otro pétalo debido al maltrato que debieron pasar entre la ropa de su esposo, aun así le parecieron las flores más bonitas del universo entero—Son...¿son para mí? —preguntó sin poder evitar tartamudear.

Él regresó la mirada hacia ella, arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño—. Eso es obvio, tonta —gruñó ante la pregunta innecesaria de su esposa.

Kagome se sonrojó muchísimo y sonrió apenada, quizá si fue una pregunta muy, muy fuera de lugar. Llevó sus manos hacia el ramo que le ofrecía su esposo y lo sujetó con firmeza acercándolo a su pecho.

—Son muy bonitas, muchas gracias —contestó con total sinceridad volviendo a sonreír con naturalidad, él no tardó en sonrojarse al mismo tiempo que volvía a mirar hacia otro lado refunfuñando. Ella simplemente soltó una risa.

Para terminar aquella situación, InuYasha caminó hacia el centro de la cabaña sentándose al lago del fogón que crispaba débilmente sólo ardía lo suficiente para mantener el estofado caliente. Kagome lo siguió sentándose al lado opuesto del fogón, colocó las flores sobre su regazo _,_ cogió un platón hondo donde vertió un poco del estofado y se lo ofreció a InuYasha.

—Que lo disfrutes —le deseó pasándole el cuenco con el caldo y las verduras. InuYasha aceptó el plato sin refunfuñar y comenzó a comer en silencio. Ella sonrió débilmente al tiempo que tomaba un segundo platón, sirvió dentro de él una buena cantidad de la sopa que había hecho pero no la probó, en realidad no sentía mucha hambre, sólo se quedó ahí observando en silencio las verduras flotar en el caldo sin poder evitarlo soltó un pesado suspiro.

 _—_ Dime qué pasa —habló InuYasha con firmeza rompiendo el silencio que honestamente lo estaba volviendo loco.

No contestó de inmediato, levantó su mirada y vio a InuYasha observándola directamente, había dejado su platón vacío a un lado de él y ahora sólo esperaba que ella le contestara.

—Sólo quería agradecerte por salvarme esta tarde de aquella araña —dijo por fin, InuYasha se encogió de hombros convencido que aquello había sido lo más obvio del mundo.

—Eres mi mujer, Kagome, es ese mi deber —respondió con naturalidad, ella bajó levemente la mirada un poco apenada.

—Claro —corroboró un poco dudosa.

—¿Segura que es sólo eso? —preguntó InuYasha arqueando su ceja izquierda, Kagome no tuvo otra opción que responder.

—Pensé que no llegarías a dormir, InuYasha —soltó de una vez, se puso de pie tomando de nuevo en sus manos las flores que descansaban en su regazo. InuYasha la imitó poniéndose de pie colocándose frente a ella.

 _—¿_ Y por qué pensaste eso? —preguntó serenamente mirándola fijamente, ella titubeó un poco y bajó la mirada.

 _—_ Por todo lo que pasó esta tarde, también porque te abofeteé —estaba tan avergonzada de su actitud durante el día entero que simplemente no podía sostenerle la mirada, escuchó a InuYasha soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones con un pesado suspiro e inmediatamente sintió la mano de su esposo posarse en su mentón empujándolo hacia arriba para obligarla a encararlo.

 _—_ Dime una cosa, Kagome —InuYasha había endurecido su mirada sin retirar su mano del mentón de su esposa para evitar que volviera a bajar la mirada—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasó por esa cabeza dura tuya cuando me acusaste de lo que me acusaste?

 _—_ Que aún vez a Kikyo...en mí —respondió pausadamente sintiéndose avergonzada de cada palabra, llevó su mano hacia la que InuYasha mantenía en su mentón con intensión de apartarlo pero el medio demonio no tuvo que poner mucha fuerza para negarse a eso.

 _—_ Eso no es verdad, eso nunca ha sido verdad —sentenció InuYasha sin ningún titubeo, utilizando su mano libre sujetó la mano de Kagome con la que aún intentaba alejarlo y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos –Tú eres mi esposa, eres tú a la única que quiero ver...

Kagome sintió sus ojos arder a punto de llorar pero negándose a hacerlo _—._ ¿Por qué dijiste entonces que con ese listón no era yo?...

InuYasha volvió a exhalar otro cansado suspiro _—._ Porque desde que te conozco siempre llevas tu cabello suelto. Cuando vuela con el viento, o cuando simplemente lo peinas y cuidas de él con dedicación...esa eres tú, libre.

—InuYasha —se sentía conmovida por la sinceridad de sus palabras e increíblemente inepta por todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza en un solo día.

—Kikyo forma parte de mi pasado, es verdad —continuó InuYasha decidido a zanjar todo aquello de una buena vez— el día que su alma quedó libre la mía también encontró su libertad. La libertad de promesas que ya no podía cumplirle porque ya estabas tú, y para mí las promesas que te hice, te hago y te haré son más importantes que cualquier otra cosa, Kagome.

InuYasha llevó la mano que tenía en el mentón femenino hacia el azabache cabello que caía como cascada sobre los hombros de la sacerdotisa y lo peinó con sus filosas garras, Kagome se quedó en silencio sintiendo que no podía contener más las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Yo sólo quiero que seas muy feliz...—susurró la joven bajando nuevamente la mirada.

—Tú me haces feliz Kagome, de verdad —contestó InuYasha llevando su mano a la mejilla de Kagome que no se encontraba lastimada.

—Per...Perdóname...—lloró Kagome dejando escapar todas las lágrimas que tenía retenidas en sus ojos, al verla llorar el medio demonio la abrazó fuertemente pegándola a su pecho permitiendo que se desahogara, esperando que con eso todo este tema terminara de una vez y por la paz.

—Entonces...¿me crees? —preguntó InuYasha con un susurro acercándose a su oído mientras Kagome seguía llorando.

—Te creo InuYasha, de verdad todo lo que me digas te lo creo...—contestó Kagome sin dejar de llorar, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven medio demonio.

InuYasha dejó escapar una sarcástica risa, pensando que debió creerle desde un principio, chica tonta. Relajó los brazos soltando ligeramente a su esposa para poder mirar su rostro, llevó sus manos hasta este y teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con sus filosas garras limpió sus lágrimas, ella sólo hipaba tratando de calmarse.

—¿Volverás a dudar de lo que siento por ti?- preguntó alejando sus manos del rostro femenino, Kagome negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, tallando sus ojos irritados y sonrió haciendo que InuYasha también sonriera—. Recuérdalo: _Naciste para conocerme, y yo nací para ti..._

Esas últimas palabras estremecieron a Kagome de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo entero volvió a temblar cuando sintió los labios de InuYasha acercarse a los suyos besándola con ternura. Él la besaba como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo y temiera romperla; el beso fue delicado y pausado hasta que Kagome se separó de él rompiendo con el momento recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido de desaprobación por parte del medio demonio.

—Ha sido un día algo loco, deberíamos ir a dormir...—sugirió la joven con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, InuYasha arqueó una ceja frustrado.

—Deberías apagar _eso_ primero —señaló InuYasha dirigiendo su mirada hacia el fogón que continuaba crispando en medio de la estancia de la cabaña que compartían.

—Tienes razón —complementó Kagome un poco divertida por la mirada molesta de su esposo—también necesito poner en agua las flores que me trajiste- comentó Kagome con las flores en su mano derecha.

Susurró un quieto «te alcanzo en un momento» el cual InuYasha acató con un movimiento de cabeza y caminó despreocupadamente hacia la habitación que compartían. Kagome dejó escapar otro suspiro, camino hacia el enorme jarrón con agua fresca que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, cogió un poco de agua con el cucharón que había dentro del jarrón, se dirigió hasta el fuego para dejar caer el agua sobre este para apagarlo soltando un ligero humo gris, caminó de nuevo hasta el jarrón con agua ahora llenando una pequeña vasija, colocó las flores violetas en ella, la sujetó con firmeza y caminó hasta su habitación.

Al entrar notó el cuarto iluminado por una pequeña lámpara de aceite colocada a un lado del futón, observó a InuYasha sentado sobre el este con su espalda respaldada sobre la pared abrazando a su espada, como comúnmente lo hacía, notó como las orejas del hanyou dieron un tirón cuando la escucharon entrar, eso le causó una ligera risa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?, tonta—se quejó InuYasha sin abrir los ojos pero dejando notar un semblante molesto.

—Nada, me gustan mucho tus orejas —contestó sonriendo, ahora todo estaba de nuevo en paz y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo.

—Cómo dices tonterías, mujer —refunfuñó InuYasha abriendo los ojos, quitó su espada de su cintura y la colocó a un lado del futón para después acostarse en este disponiéndose a dormir.

Kagome volvió a reír haciendo que InuYasha gruñera nervioso, la sacerdotisa caminó hasta el baúl de su ropa dejando la vasija con las flores a un lado, alzó su mirada hasta el pequeño espejo colgado en la pared y notó la cortadura que aquella araña había hecho en su mejilla llevó su mano hasta ella para tocarla sintiendo una pequeña punzada cuando lo hizo, suspiró levemente. Se quitó sus ropas de sacerdotisa y se puso una prenda más ligera de color blanco que le cubría todo el cuerpo, ideal para las sofocantes noches de verano.

Después de cambiarse en silencio caminó hasta el futón, sentándose en una de las orillas de este.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó InuYasha levantando la mirada.

—No, descuida —le tranquilizó Kagome al mismo tiempo que tomaba la pequeña vela de aceite en sus manos apagándola de un soplido y volviendo a colocarla en su lugar quedando sólo con la tenue luz que les brindaba la luna—, estoy bien.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando sintió la mano de InuYasha sujetar fuertemente su muñeca jalándola hacia él, el medio demonio volvió a sentarse para colocar a su esposa en su regazo.

—Déjame ver —dijo InuYasha sujetando nuevamente el mentón de Kagome pero en esta ocasión para ladear un poco su rostro y así poder tener una vista mejor de la herida, acarició con cuidado el rostro femenino cuando sintió la mano de Kagome sujetando la suya

—Inu...Yasha...—susurró conmovida por el gesto de su compañero.

—Fue mi culpa que ese youkai bastardo te lastimara, debí actuar más rápido...discúlpame Kagome... —susurró InuYasha fijando su mirada con los ojos chocolate de su esposa. La luna de esa noche era tan clara que Kagome podía distinguir el dorado en los ojos de InuYasha.

— Ya basta de culparnos, por favor...—pidió sin apartar su mirada de la de su compañero quien dibujó una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro que ocasionó que la joven se ruborizara.

—Eres una tonta —susurró InuYasha antes de juntar de nuevo sus labios con los de su esposa quien correspondió plena a su gesto.

Fue un beso largo, sin prisas pero mucho más profundo que el último que habían compartido momentos atrás. InuYasha acariciaba su espalda con una mano mientras mantenía la otra en la mejilla de su esposa seguía buscando saciarse de sus labios, ella lo abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza. Kagome cortó el beso para tomar un poco de, alzó su mirada hacia InuYasha quien la veía fijamente, la mano del medio demonio que seguía en la mejilla de la sacerdotisa fue bajando lentamente hasta su cuello acariciándolo dulcemente para después bajar aún más hasta parar en el nacimiento de sus pechos.

—Yo también te amo —suspiró Kagome entendiendo los gestos de InuYasha, él sonrió con complicidad para después volver a besarla esta vez con más avidez, ella correspondía los insistentes besos de su esposo sintiendo como su cuerpo era empujado hacia atrás por el de su esposo hasta terminar acostada sobre la cómoda superficie de lana.

El semi demonio se acostó justo a un lado de su esposa sin dejar de besarla, sólo se separó de sus labios cuando sintió la necesidad de hundir su nariz en su cuello y así lo hizo, Kagome dio un suspiro abrazándolo con insistencia, él comenzó a besar aquellos espacios de su piel.

Kagome dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando InuYasha mordió suavemente su cuello, él sonrió con malicia ante el gesto tomando aquello como un permiso, llevó una de sus manos hasta uno de los senos de su esposa acariciándolo suavemente sobra la tela de su ropa de dormir pero inmediatamente después colarse por debajo del escote apretujando el pecho sin ninguna protección.

Su mujer volvió a gemir esta vez más sonoramente provocando que su cuerpo se erizara, sacó su mano de entre sus ropas bajándola hasta el nudo del cinto que mantenía la prenda en su lugar, lo deshizo de un tirón y retiró la delicada ropa de su esposa dejándola completamente a su merced.

Sintió la brisa de la noche acariciar su cuerpo descubierto, fijaba su mirada en los fuertes e imponentes ojos dorados que estaban sobre ella, acarició con ternura la mejilla de su esposo y besó los labios de su amado con dulzura siendo correspondida con vehemencia por este, quien quien ahora sin intrusos masajeaba sus pechos y bajaban hasta la zona más sensible de su cuerpo acariciándola suavemente haciéndola respirar con más lentitud y gemir más repetidamente, sintiéndose explotar acercó sus manos hasta las ropas rojas del muchacho quien entendiendo la petición se quitó poco a poco su ropa, a estas alturas ya no existía ningún nerviosismo o pudor...sólo existían ellos dos.

Un fuerte gemido se escapó de su garganta cuando sintió rozar su parte más privada con la del medio demonio quien se había colocado entre sus piernas ya listo para tomarla en el momento que desease, acarició con un poco de desesperación la espalda descubierta de su esposo, mientras el roce de sus intimidades se hacía más intenso.

El calor y la humedad que desprendía aquella zona tan íntima de Kagome lo estaban volviendo loco y, a juzgar por las reacciones de esta, ella también estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Movió un poco sus caderas haciendo que el roce de sus cuerpos fuera más intenso, agitando la respiración de ambos. Él acercó sus labios a uno de los senos de su mujer, lo mordisqueó suavemente empujando el pezón con la punta de su lengua, sintió ambas manos de su esposa sobre su cabeza mientras no dejaba de gemir. Definitivamente disfrutaba provocar todo aquello en Kagome. Su Kagome.

La respiración y gimoteos de Kagome eran cada vez más agitados sintiendo una las manos de InuYasha apretujando sus pechos mientras con la otra acariciaba con cuidado su entrada, preparándola para él.

—InuYasha —susurró casi en una súplica entre gemidos, el medio demonio entendió de inmediato y se separó despacio de ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

InuYasha le acarició suavemente con su virilidad antes de comenzar a empujar la punta hacia su interior, ella arqueó su espalda y gimió con dulzura al sentirlo entrar lentamente. InuYasha sentía derretirse mientras entraba en su esposa, ella lo apretaba de manera tan cálida que creía que lo volvería loco, se agachó para besarla dando un último empujón para estar completamente adentro de ella.

Kagome correspondió el beso dando un ahogado grito cuando lo sintió empujarse completamente en su interior, separó sus labios de los de InuYasha y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ya no había dolor o incomodidad, sólo sentía un incontrolable deseo por que la hiciera suya una vez más.

El medio demonio comenzó a entrar y salir de ella primero a un ritmo despacio pero constante, ella daba pequeños gimoteos cada vez que él volvía a embestirla, volvieron a besarse esta vez con más urgencia sin que él detuviera su movimiento de caderas que le hacían entrar en su esposa una y otra vez.

Las envestidas fueron aumentando de manera gradual provocando gemidos más sonoros por parte de ambos, el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas se mesclaba con el húmedo sonido que provocaba el choque del lugar donde permanecían unidos, las piernas femeninas abrazaron con fuerza la cintura de InuYasha provocando que las envestidas aumentaran de intensidad arrancando fuertes gritos de la garganta de Kagome.

Ambos repetían el nombre del otro sin tregua, entre gritos y gemidos de placer.

El medio demonio besó a su mujer y la envistió con mayor fuerza, dirigió su rostro hasta el cuello femenino y clavó sus colmillos, una vez más, en la marca que la declaraba cómo su mujer mientras se derramaba en su interior...

 _«_ _Tú me haces feliz Kagome..._ _»_

Gritó con fuerza cuando su esposo mordió su cuello al mismo tiempo que sentía como aquel líquido cálido llenaba su interior, sus piernas temblaban sin control mientras su vientre se contraía, lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que la sensación se detuvo y su respiración se tornó agotada. InuYasha cayó rendido sobre ella, completamente bañado en sudor, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando lo sintió salir de su interior.

—Kagome...—escuchó la voz de su esposo entrecortada por una pesada respiración que trataba de normalizarse–Te amo...

—Y yo a ti... InuYasha...—contestó con una sincera sonrisa mientras con ayuda de su mano limpiaba de manera amorosa el sudor que escurría de la frente de su esposo, él también sonrió, se dejó caer a un costado de su mujer suyo atrayéndola contra su pecho abrazándola protectoramente.

Kagome se acurrucó en sus brazos, su piel estaba perlada por el sudor y se sentía exhausta pero no le importaba. Era feliz, amaba a InuYasha y él la amaba también.

 _Porque había nacido para conocerlo y él para estar con ella..._

 _Continuará._


	9. Chapter 9

ADVERTENCIA: Lemon leve.

La noche era de un espeso color azul oscuro adornado por incontables estrellas y una enorme luna llena, la más bonita de las lunas según recordó alguna vez mencionó su padre, recordarlo le hizo soltar un pesado suspiro desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Permanecía sentada en el pórtico de su hogar abrazando sus rodillas sin apartar su vista del cielo, acomodó un mechón de su cabello castaño claro cuando la brisa nocturna comenzó a soplar.

—Logré que las gemelas se durmieran —Escuchó la voz de su esposo a sus espaldas, sonaba satisfecho por su logro pero bastante agotado—, no dejaban de hacer preguntas sobre lo que sucedió hoy en la tarde.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin apartar su vista del cielo y contestó con naturalidad—: bueno, es normal, tuvieron mucho miedo.

El monje también se encogió de hombros aceptando la respuesta de su esposa, aunque no podía evitar darse cuenta que la cabeza de su mujer estaba en otro lugar diferente, se colocó a su lado y se sentó en silencio lo más cerca que pudo de ella.

—Dime Sango, ¿en qué piensas? —preguntó curioso intentando encontrarse con la mirada de su esposa pero esta no apartó sus ojos de la luna.

—Sigo un poco preocupada —soltó después de un corto tiempo reafirmando el abrazo que mantenía en sus rodillas.

—¿Por InuYasha y la señora Kagome? —complementó Miroku no teniendo que esforzarse mucho para adivinar.

—Tú mismo viste a Kagome en los brazos de InuYasha —contestó Sango dignándose por fin a ver a su esposo, soltando sus rodillas—. ¡Parecía una chiquilla asustada!

—Lo sé, pero InuYasha me aseguró que ya estaba más tranquila —Miroku permanecía sereno al responder—, así que ya no te inquietes más, por favor.

—Sí, ya lo sé, cuando regresaste por la tarde me contaste todo eso —replicó Sango un poco encaprichada negándose a dejar el asunto—. También me intranquiliza saber que Kagome no está bien por lo que sucedió con el viejo Ebisu, sé que eso ocasionó un pleito entre ellos dos, Kagome me lo dijo.

—Es un pleito que les corresponde sólo a ellos dos arreglar, mujer —insistió Miroku—. Por eso son compañeros.

—Pero InuYasha es un idiota —reprochó Sango.

—Muy cierto —aceptó Miroku—, pero también es cierto que quiere muchísimo a la señora Kagome, además logré convencerlo para que hablara con ella sobre ese tema.

Sango hizo una mueca de inconformidad en sus labios haciendo que Miroku se riera, se acercó divertido a su esposa colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros para hacerla mirarle a los ojos.

—Ya no pienses más en eso, ¿de acuerdo? —la convenció con ternura, ella desdibujó la mueca en sus labios reemplazándola por una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que asentía con un movimiento de cabeza. Su esposo volvió a sonreír y la estrechó en sus brazos.

—No me gusta verte preocupada —la consoló abrazándola cariñosamente.

—Ya no lo estaré, lo prometo —contestó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se acercó a los labios de su mujer besándola dulcemente siendo correspondido gozosamente por ella, se fundieron despacio en el beso que compartían cuando en medio de la noche se escuchó el llanto de un pequeño niño en el interior de la cabaña que el monje compartía con su esposa.

Sango separó sus labios de los de Miroku dibujando una radiante sonrisa demostrando lo divertida que lo parecía aquella situación—. Yo voy —se ofreció poniéndose quietamente de pie, entrando a su vivienda entonando una alegre canción.

El monje sonrió nervioso pero apenas su esposa cruzó por el umbral de la puerta dejó escapar un pesado suspiro lleno de resignación reconociéndose vencido por su propio hijo.

-o-

El cantar de los grillos y las cigarras entonaban una noche pacífica que los búhos del bosque complementaban con su ulular, entre aquellas entonaciones a la noche podía escucharse débilmente los suaves gimoteos de una mujer los cuales subían y bajaban de volumen según el ritmo que marcaba su amante.

Ella permanecía acostada boca abajo sobre su futón aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas sin parar de gemir mientras su esposo la sujetaba de las caderas al tiempo que la envestía una y otra vez, ambos gimieron sonoramente cuando llegaron al final y él se derramó una vez más en el interior de su esposa.

Kagome cayó rendida sobre el futón, exhausta y luchando por normalizar su respiración cuando sintió a InuYasha, igualmente rendido, salir de ella dejándose caer a su lado bañado en sudor.

—Mañana no vas a despertar temprano —se burló InuYasha con una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en su rostro, Kagome intentó ocultar su risa pero le fue imposible, volteó su cuerpo hacia InuYasha para poder verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Supongo que no tengo mucho que hacer en la aldea a menos que Rin venga a buscarme —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, InuYasha volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con menos malicia que antes. El híbrido acercó su mano hasta uno de los mechones azabache que se adhería al rostro de su mujer debido al sudor para colocarlo justo detrás de su oreja con un gentil gesto, bajó con cuidado su mano hasta posarlo sobre su mejilla teniendo cuidado de no tocar la herida que aún seguía en ésta.

—Quédate aquí, entonces —pidió InuYasha en un tono suave sin apartar su mano de la mejilla de su esposa. Mirándola directo a los ojos—, conmigo.

Kagome, conmovida por el gesto de InuYasha, le sonrió colocando su mano sobre la que InuYasha mantenía en su mejilla.

—Siempre me quedaré contigo, InuYasha —respondió sin titubear.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó él, ella se acercó para abrazarlo siendo correspondida en su gesto.

—Te lo prometo —sentenció con claridad.

-o-

« _Pasarán los días, los meses, los años, pueden pasar los siglos si así lo quieren nada de eso me importa. El tiempo es incapaz de romper el lazo que nos une, el destino lo escribió así porque es así como tiene que ser, no existe una segunda opción._

 _Me perteneces desde el principio, así como yo te pertenezco a ti desde el momento en que nací… aunque no me di cuenta hasta tiempo después, cuando estuve a punto de perderte más de una vez…_

 _¿Que si discutiremos?, ¿Que si nos enojaremos el uno con el otro?, ¡Claro que sí!, tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que una persona tranquila y sumisa no soy. Pero te prometo que en cada pelea daré todo de mí para encontrarle una solución que borre tus lágrimas y te dibuje una sonrisa._

 _¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?, sólo será temporal porque volveré a encontrarte, siempre he de encontrarte. "El hilo rojo del destino que une a dos personas a pesar del tiempo y del espacio, el hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca romperse"…._

 _Te amo, Kagome…»_

El sol de otoño ya pintaba en el cielo tonos naranjas, un tono muy similar al que pintaba los árboles del bosque, anunciando el transcurso de la tarde para dar su paso a la noche. Días como ese le recordaban lo muy cerca que estaba en el invierno, sobre todo por los vientos fríos que comenzaban a soplar desprendiendo de los árboles las hojas secas que aún se aferraban a sus ramas.

Pronto habría muy pocas flores que dar como ofrenda, pensó distraída sosteniendo en su mano izquierda un ramo con varias flores de la temporada mientras caminaba entre las sencillas tumbas de tierra que conformaban el pequeño cementerio que pertenecía a su aldea. Debía ser meticulosa en no pisar ningún nicho, lo que se volvía un poco complicado pues sus torpes pies haciendo equipo con su abultado vientre con cuatro meses de encargo eran una pésima combinación.

Llegó hasta uno de los últimos sepulcros, era un sencillo cúmulo de tierra sobre el cual se agachó con todo el cuidado que le fue posible para poder colocar un par de las flores que llevaba con ella, se puso lentamente de pie dejando escapar un suspiro cuando lo hizo, sujeto con firmeza el último ramo de flores que le quedaba, llevó su mano derecha hasta su vientre acariciándolo con ternura sin poder evitar sonreír al hacerlo, hizo una sencilla reverencia frente a la silenciosa tumba para después juntar las palmas de sus manos dirigiendo una sincera oración al viento.

— Confío en que su alma se encuentra descansando en absoluta paz, Señor Ebisu —oró en voz baja, cerrando un momento sus ojos cuando lo hizo. Bajo despacio sus manos cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, hizo de nueva cuenta una reverencia ante la tumba del viejo Ebisu y se alejó a paso tranquilo de ahí.

Sin alterar el ritmo de sus pasos llegó hasta una de las tumbas más alejadas, y notablemente más solemne que la gran mayoría de las que se encontraban ahí: protegida con un humilde mausoleo de madera y con dos jarrones de porcelana a los costados para depositar las ofrendas. Se paró firmemente frente a la tumba, notablemente más tensa de lo normal, cuando el viento sopló de pronto haciendo que una de las flores se resbalara de sus manos y volara al compás de las ráfagas del viento.

Quizá era una señal como un gesto de buena voluntad, quién sabe. Sonrió dulcemente, buscó en uno de sus bolsillos algo para sujetar las flores que seguían en su mano. Se burló de sí misma con ironía cuando sintió entre sus dedos un delgado pedazo de tela sacando se su bolsillo un largo listón para el cabello color blanco.

Sin dejar de sonreír por las ironías de la vida, y utilizando aquel listón, sujetó el ramo de flores con un nudo simple pero firme. Bajó despacio hasta uno de los jarrones colocados a los costados del mausoleo de madera, depositó el ramo de flores y juntó sus manos nuevamente en oración.

—Confío, y estoy más que segura, que tú también ya estás descansando en absoluta paz…Kikyo.

Sintió un leve movimiento dentro de su vientre que la hizo sonreír conmovida, cerró los ojos con sosiego y llevó su mano hasta su vientre para volver a acariciarlo—. Tú también estás más que seguro, ¿no es así?... —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras le hablaba a su pequeño, exhaló un leve suspiro dispuesta a retirarse del cementerio antes de que se hiciera de noche.

Caminó tranquilamente cruzando la aldea observando a su alrededor: los hombres cortaban leña seca para pasar la noche sin frío, mientras las mujeres cortaban las verduras y las carnes para preparar la cena al mismo tiempo que llamaban a sus hijos para que volvieran a casa después de pasar toda la tarde jugando en los alrededores, tenía tanta suerte de vivir en un lugar tan pacifico como aquel.

Continuó su camino tan distraída que no notó al hombre alto que se encontraba parado frente a ella chocando accidentalmente contra él, aunque él no se movió ni un centímetro ella estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas cuando fue sujetada por el brazo rápidamente, Kagome alzó la mirada y se encontró con Sesshoumaru mirándola de manera inexpresiva, el demonio soltó su brazo apenas Kagome recuperó el equilibrio y arqueó una ceja ante la torpeza de la mujer de su hermano.

—Sesshoumaru, no sabía que estuvieras en la aldea —comentó la joven sacerdotisa, apenada por haber tropezado con él intentando minimizar el hecho causado por su torpeza—, de hecho no te habíamos visto desde hace meses…

—Así que estás encinta —la interrumpió Sesshoumaru de tajo, sin alzar su tono de voz.

Kagome abrazó su vientre y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Tengo cuatro meses…—respondió la joven algo intimidada por la mirada impasible de su cuñado.

—Vaya que mi hermano no pierde su tiempo —se burló Sesshoumaru con su característico sarcasmo pero rápidamente recobró su semblante estoico dedicando una mirada hacia el cielo—. El primer nieto de Inu no Taisho.

El semblante que había adoptado Sesshoumaru dejó a Kagome confundida, esas palabras las había dicho con _¿orgullo?_ Kagome permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el legendario demonio buscó entre sus ropas sacando de entre estas una pequeña esfera gris, extendió su brazo y se la entregó a la sacerdotisa.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kagome sujetando la pequeña esfera entre sus manos sin entender muy bien las intenciones de su cuñado, detrás de Sesshoumaru llegó caminando tranquilamente su hermano menor sosteniendo sobre su hombro unos cuantos leños para llevarlos a su cabaña, observó extrañado la esfera gris en las manos de su mujer.

—¿Qué demonios es eso, Kagome? —preguntó el medio demonio parándose a un lado de su esposa, dejando los leños en el suelo

—Acaba de entregármela Sesshoumaru —contestó Kagome levantando la vista hacia su esposo, InuYasha dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano quien los observaba en su habitual semblante inexpresivo y despreocupado.

—Acércala a tu vientre —indicó Sesshoumaru ante la mirada extrañada de la pareja frente a él, Kagome obedeció y acercó la esfera hasta su vientre, la cual comenzó a brillar tenuemente hasta que adoptó un fuerte color rojo—Hembra —afirmó firmemente el demonio, para después retirar de las manos de la joven aquella misteriosa esfera volviéndola a esconder entre sus ropas

 _«_ _Niña…_ _»_ se repitió en su mente la mujer abrazando con ternura su vientre.

—Oye Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa? —preguntó InuYasha no muy convencido del extraño artefacto.

—Es una herencia más de nuestro padre que ha estado en la familia por generaciones, el líder de cada generación debe portarla, eso quiere decir que algún día será el deber de tu hija llevarla —respondió el hermano mayor sin intenciones de responder más preguntas, se dio la media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede con intenciones de despedirse de Rin antes de marcharse de nuevo.

InuYasha se quedó en silencio simplemente viendo a su hermano mayor alejarse a un ritmo despreocupado para después voltear a ver a su esposa, quien se encontraba sonriéndole sinceramente feliz.

—Así que… —dijo InuYasha llamando la atención de Kagome—, parece que es una niña, ¿verdad?

—Al parecer sí —contestó Kagome sin poder ocultar su felicidad y su emoción pero inmediatamente después su rostro cambió a un semblante desconcertado—. O es que ¿no te agrada la idea?

InuYasha arqueó una ceja, se acercó a ella y abrazó su cintura—. Es una broma, ¿verdad? Chica tonta, ¿cómo no va a gustarme la idea?

Kagome volvió a sonreír feliz y abrazó con dulzura a su compañero—. Pensé que tal vez te hubiera gustado un varón —respondió encogiéndose de hombros

InuYasha sonrió fugazmente con un toque de picardía—, Ya vendrá después —Kagome no pudo evitar desviar su mirada, apenada, lo que hizo que InuYasha riera más fuerte, se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de su esposa–. Vamos, antes de que se haga de noche.

Kagome asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y estrecho su mano comenzando a caminar junto con él.

—Vamos a casa —reafirmó la joven.

-o-

 _«_ _Siempre he pensado que nuestro encuentro no fue una casualidad. Quizás hubo momentos en los que yo me preguntaba con qué propósito la vida decidió ponerme en tu camino, mismos momentos en los que mi corazón se sentía profundamente lastimado al no ser correspondido._

 _Pero todo eso me hizo entender que yo no puedo estar lejos de ti, que lo único que yo quiero es que tú seas feliz, realmente feliz. Me gustas tal y como eres, no podría pedirte que dejaras de ser quien eres. No eres perfecto, pero fueron esas imperfecciones las que hicieron que me enamorara de ti._

 _Yo tampoco soy perfecta y, para serte sincera, no me gustaría serlo; pienso que si fuera perfecta me la pensaría dos veces antes de amarte con la fuerza con la que te amo._

 _Siempre estaré a tu lado, Te amo InuYasha_ _»_

La noche era mucho más oscura que de costumbre, aunque era normal, las noches de luna nueva solían ser así. El canto de los grillos hacía más tranquilo el ambiente a las afueras de la cálida cabaña que se escondía en medio del bosque. Ella permanecía sentada sobre el futón, apoyando su cuerpo sobre la pared mientras su esposo, quien debido a los efectos de la luna nueva mantenía su apariencia humana, permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados frente a la puerta disfrutando de la fresca brisa que se colaba por el umbral.

—¿Ya no has tenido nauseas, Kagome? —preguntó el joven de cabello negro sacando a su mujer de sus pensamientos, ella negó con un movimiento de su cabeza dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa.

—No, no te preocupes —respondió serenamente—La anciana Kaede me dijo que pasados los cuatro meses esas molestias irán desapareciendo poco a poco.

InuYasha acató con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el fuego que ardía en el centro de la estancia, pasó unos momentos en silencio y exhaló un profundo suspiro. Kagome, no pudiendo evitar notar el cambio en el semblante de InuYasha, lo miró confundida.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó sinceramente preocupada.

El joven no respondió inmediatamente, miró fugazmente a su esposa y redirigió su vista hacia el fuego aun sin soltar una sola palabra.

—Es luna nueva, Kagome —soltó InuYasha luego de pensar muy bien en cómo formar sus palabras.

—No estés intranquilo —Kagome intentó subirle el ánimo sonriéndole de nuevo— ya verás que la noche pasará rápido.

—No es por eso —InuYasha se movió en su lugar, incómodo—, es sólo que… recordaba cuando era pequeño: mis noches de humano eran las únicas en las que otros niños me dejaban acercarme.

Kagome lo miró conmovida comprendiendo la inquietud de su compañero.

—Te preocupa que nuestra hija viva lo mismo, ¿no es así? —preguntaba pero estaba convencida de la respuesta.

—Sé que podrá convivir con los hijos de Miroku y Sango, también con los demás de la aldea —respondió InuYasha sin verla directamente a los ojos, tratando de lucir lo menos exagerado posible—. Pero fuera de aquí, en otros sitios, las personas no son tan comprensivas…

Kagome soltó un pesado suspiro, bajó su mirada hasta su vientre, acariciándolo con intenciones de protegerlo de todo y nada, sabía que la preocupación de InuYasha no eran sólo alucinaciones suyas. Era realmente de peso y tristemente con conocimiento de causa.

—Estaremos ahí para cuidarla —respondió convencida de sus palabras, mientras ella pudiera evitarlo, nada ni nadie le haría daño a su hija ni a cualquier otro hijo que ella fuera a darle a InuYasha. Él la miró directamente unos segundos hasta que por fin se decidió a dedicarle una sonrisa.

InuYasha se puso de pie, se sentó a un lado de su esposa, apoyó su cuerpo en la pared de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía. Kagome lo vio cerrar los ojos, soltar en un suspiro toda la tensión de su pecho para después acercarla a él para abrazarla.

— _Yo estuve solo, pero no voy a dejar que lo mismo le pase a ella, ni a ti_ _—sentenció InuYasha con la vista hacia enfrente, pero después volteó hacia ella para verla directamente a los ojos—._ _Viviré para defenderlas a las dos._

 _Kagome acató con un movimiento de cabeza, decidida a estar siempre presente para ahora los dos seres más importantes de su vida._

 _—_ _Yo sólo quiero que seas muy feliz, InuYasha…._

 _—_ _….Tú me haces feliz, Kagome._

 _FIN._

Un último capítulo con el cual doy por concluida esta historia, así como la revisión y edición de esta historia escrita originalmente por mí en el 2011. Quiero agradecer por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, créanme que los aprecio mucho, me llena de emoción leerlos y me motiva a continuar compartiendo con ustedes esta pasión que me llena tanto como lo es escribir.

Ahora que he terminado con la re-edición de "Listón" tengo la intención de hacer lo mismo con otra de mis viejas historias con la finalidad de mejorarlas e incluso concluirlas en caso de ser necesario, los invito a mi página de Facebook (link en mi perfil) por si desean estar enterados de cuál será mi siguiente historia a mejorar, así como las actualizaciones de los fanfics que he escrito recientemente y continúan en emisión.

De nuevo, mi eterno agradecimiento.

Kao no nai Tsuki.


End file.
